My Little Pony: Sonic in Equestria
by leatherhead2020
Summary: For the last four months, Eggman has been suspiciously quiet, it seems that he has discovered the My Little Pony universe. Interested in everything that they do, he wants to use their special abilities to conquor the entire land. With Sonic and his best friend, Tails, they will be friends with the My Little Pony characters to stop Eggman and his little sheme.
1. Chapter 1

Yo! _The guy with the one and only leather head is here! I'm very enthusiastic on starting this cross-over story. I've been thinking and dreaming of publishing a good MLP X Sonic crossover. I want my crossover to be as original and as exciting as much as I can to keep you wonderful readers happy. Whelp... I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of this crossover, enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Four months after the one and only blue blur has yet again, saved a storybook. During the events, everything have been pretty peaceful in the real world;even after he made his return. Dr. Eggman has been quiet for too long now. He would usually come up with a new plan every month, but his days of reckoning is passed due. Everyone is seemingly enjoying the peacefulness. Sonic, the heroic hedgehog is spending his morning with his annoying, but his friend Amy Rose at a diner. He mistakenly promised her that he would spend an entire day with her since he missed out on their date, due from being sucked into another storybook. He was keeping away from her as best as possible so he wouldn't have to go, but she reminded him about the promise he had made to her. Amy is sitting across the table from him, adding sugar into her coffr. She then looks up at Sonic who's surprisingly eating something other than his favorite food; chili dogs.

"Not eating any chili dogs today, Sonic?"

Sonic looks at her and shakes his head.

"Nope. I didn't see any on the menu. Would be nice to have one..."

He puts his feet onthe table, whule holding his plate.

"Espcially if I'm going to spend the entire day with you."

He said to himself, inaudible for Amy to hear. Amy gives him a look;not because of what he said, but what he's doing.

"Sonic, you're so rude. Get your feet off the table. Where are your manners?"

She demanded. Sonic obliged, putting the plate back on the table.

"Sorry..."

Amy continues to give him a look, but gives him a slight smirk.

"Although, I do enjoy you being here. I really appreciate you spending the whole day with me."

Her eyes glitters.

"It's like a dream come true!"

She then crosses her arms.

"Even though we could've done something like this four months ago when you told me your stories."

Sonic shrugs, chuckling nervously.

"Well, I mean..."

"Oooh you always make an excuse of you missing our date! Hmph!"

"Amy, it was true!"

Sonic throws his hands up in the air.

"It was my second time being sucked into a mythology book! My first time getting sucked in was inside an Arabian-"

"I don't wanna hear it!"

Amy puts her finger on his lip. Sonic's eyes furrowed a bit, looking at her.

"I just wanna relax and enjoy every bit of you before yougo... do whatever you're always doing. You know..."

Amy grabs her spoon and puts it in her cup and swirls it around.

"Eggman has been quiet lately. I was so shocked that he finally destroyed our planet. I kinda remembered him blowing up half the moon. At least it wasn't as bad as that."

Sonic scoffs.

"Luckily it wasn't. That Egghead has lost it by doing that."

Amy smiles a little.

"We dont have to worry about that anymore, right?"

She takes a sip of her coffee,

"Since he's gone for awhile, I've already thought of a plan of us spending time together!"

Sonic starts choking on his pancake that he had put in his mouth, hearing her comment. Amy sighs happily, not paying any attention to him. Sonic finally coughs up his pancake back onto his plate. He pounds his chest with his fist, coughing heavily. Amy got up from her seat and skipped away.

"I'll tell you more after I'm out the bathroom!"

Sonic grabs a napkin and wipes his mouth.

"Take your time!"

Sonic leans his back on his seat, sighing.

"The girl is nutsI tell you... I kinda wish Eggman is hear at the moment."

Sonic all of a sudden hears someone knocking on the window that he's sitting next to. He looked and saw Tails waving, while he's holding his mile electric in his other hand. Sonic raised his brows with a slight surprise.

"Tails?!"

Tails beckons him to come outside. Sonic quickly got up, then rushes outside to see his best friend.

"Hey,bud. What's up?"

"Sorry for interrupting your date with Amy. Although, I'm pretty sure that you don't mind me interrupting it."

Sonic laughs, gently punching him.

"Nope. Not at all"

"So, what's going on?"

Sonic rests his elbow in his hand, and rests his hand on his cheek, curious.

"For the past couple months, Eggman has been extremely quiet, and it's worrying me. Not only that, Knucles has been searching for the Chaos Emeralds for awhile, but can't seem to find them anywhere. I don't like assuming anything but with Eggman being quiet, and the Chaos Emeralds being gone,he must be up to something."

Sonic smirks at Tails, patting his shoulder while walking past him.

"Heheh, don't worry."

Sonic gives his best friend a wink. Tails smiles, then follows.

"That's just a smell of adventure creeping up on us. Knowingly, Eggman always have something planned out that tiny mind of his."

Tails laughs at his jokes.

"Right. So my plan is to go infiltrate his base to see what he's up to."

Sonic nods to Tails, liking the idea.

"Yeah. I think it's about time to crack some eggs anyway."

They both give each other a fist bump, then starts running. Meanwhile in the cafe, Amy just got done using the bathroom. She makes her way back to her seat, cleaning herself.

"Sorry I took long, Sonic. I-"

She looks up and sees that Sonic is gone, showing an outline of his body. Her face turns red, as she pulls her quills.

"SONIIIIC!"

She yells his name at the top of her lungs in anger.

* * *

One month later, after Twilight is now offcially an Alicorn, Ponyville is is having a normal day as usual. Everybody in the little village are having a good time playing outside, shopping, working, and little fillies doing whatever they can to achieve their own cutie mark. Applejack, the hardworking farmer, is pushing on an apple cart in Ponyville. On the cart, it have a variety of apple food that are in the apple dishes: Apple slices, apple pie, apple fritters, apple crisp, and candy apple.

"Apples! Come get ya'self some delicious apples!"

She calls out in her country accent.

"Fresh out the oven! Good for ya taste buds! Better come get some, while it's fresh!"

Some ponies have rushed over to her direction, wanting some apples. This excites Applejack, seeing that she has some costumers. While she is selling her dishes, Rainbow Dash is sitting up on her cloud, relaxing with her eyes closed. She opens one eye, hearing noises below her. She sticks her head down in the clouds to see what was going on. She sees Applejack holding an applepie in her mouth, watching a customer drop their bits inher bucket. She happily gives her apple pie to a customer, then adjusts her hat as a thank you to the customer, as she walks off.

"Yo Applejack!"

Applejack raises er brows, hearing her name. She looks around, curiously, finding who's calling her name.

"Up here, apple brain"

She looks up and sees Rainbow Dash. Applejack giggles.

"Howdy Rainbow Dash! Wouldja like somethin'?!"

Rainbow Dash hangs upside down, smiling.

"Sure! Give me some apple fries, would ya?!"

Applejack shakes her head.

"Sorry pardner! No apple fries today!"

Rainbow was a bit shocked,as she turns herself rightside up.

"What?!"

Rainbow flies off of her cloud, and lands in front of the apple cart.

"What do you mean?!"

She raises her hoof in the air.

"I'm dieing for some apple fries right now."

"Well, we wanted to try somethin' new."

Applejack points at the "new" apple chips.

"I wanted to see how much apple chips would sell. I know how y'all like dem good ol' apple fries, but trying out for somethin' new is the best!"

Rainbow Dash frowns a little.

"Nothing beats apple fries."

Applejack frowns back as well, but they both got interrupted by Twilight flying by with her new wings.

"Howdy Twi!"

Applejack's mood quickly changes, seeing Twilight.

"Hey guys. What are you two doing?"

"Well, Ah'm out here sellin' some of mah apple dishes. Especially mah new apple chips."

Applejack points at her apple chips.

"Hey Twi, tell Applejack that nothing beats apple fries. Especially when it has that extra bazzaz!"

Twilight tilts her head in confusion.

"Bazzaz?"

"You know! The extra juiciness inside!"

Twilight rubs her hoof under her mouth.

"Well, it's not bad trying something different, Rainbow Dash. Dunno, maybe you'll like it more than apple fries."

Rainbow Dash rolls her eyes a bit.

"I guess. I'll just take the apple chip then."

Applejack smiles, watching Rainbow Dash toss her bits in.

"Wise choice, fella. Dig in!"

She said, passing her the bowl.

"By da way, Twilight how are ya likin' your new wings?"

Twilight looks at her wings, stretching them out a bit.

" I mean, I like it. I'm not used to the flying yet. Sometimes I forget that I have wings now to fly around."

She folds it back to her side. Rainbow Dash pulls Twilight to her side, using one of her wing.

"Hey, if you need someone to teach you, you've come to the right person."

She flies around the area at top speed with rainbow trails following her. She lands back, next to Twilight, smirking.

"I'll make you the best flier all in Ponyville! At least the second best flier that is."

She puts her hoof on her chest, pointing her nose in the air, smirking. Twilight giggles a little.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Besides, I have more importnant things to do, more than learning how to fly. And that's learning how to become a princess like Princess Celestia."

Twilight looks at her crown that's holding one of the six Harmonies: magic. Applejack walks up beside her, smiling.

"You'll learn it eventually, sugah. I'm sure dat you'll be da best Princess in-"

She gets interrupted from a loud noise in the sky.

"What the hay?!"

Everybody in Ponyville stopped what they were doing to see what the noise is coming from. The noise is coming from the Egg Carrier that's surprisingly in Equestria.

"Huh?! is that a-"

"ALIEN SHIP!"

Someone yells out from behind Twilight and her two friends, scaring them. Three hatches opens up from the bottom, releasing Buzz Bombers. The blue terrifying machines flies over everybody's head and starts shooting everywhere. Everyone starts making a break for it. Three ponies jumps right into each separate barrels to hide, some ran back into their respective homes, some jumps into bushes, and the rest are hiding behind something. The three manes looked around in horror, watching the Buzz Bombers destroy everything.

"It's an alien invasion!'

Rainbow Dash cries out.

"I wouldn't call it analien invasion, young pegasus."

As more and more robots are dropping down, including the egg pawns, motor bugs, and egg spinners, Dr. Eggman levitates towards the ground in his egg mobile. The three manes are ready to fight, as they got in their fighting stance.

"Who are you, alien?!"

Twilight asks, demanding an answer. Eggman gives her a slight smirk, pulling his mustache.

"What a pleasant day to meet you, Princess Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight's eyes widens, surprised that Eggman already knows her.

"How do you know who I am?"

Eggman adjusts his glasses, showing the reflection of her.

"I've been watching you for the last couple month. Ever since the defeat of the Changeling pony, I've grown fond of you ponies. And so, I've researched a lot about Equestria and learned a whole lot."

Rainbow Dash growls.

"How about you and your alien friends go research on how to lose that egg shaped body of yours?! I think it'll totally be worth it than you using your buddies to steal our fitness trainer!"

Eggman grits his teeth at Rainbow's joke.

"You remind me of a certain someone I know and HATE!"

He slams his fists on his vehicle.

"I will let you guys live if you all obey what I say. My Eggman Empire will be a GREAT success if I can use the power of magic. Which is why, I need more ponies than I have."

All three gasps in horror, hearing that he has captured some ponies already.

"You what?!"

Applejack stomps her hoof. Eggman laughs.

"I've already have taken a quarter of the population of Equestria. Soon, everything willbe mine to conquor!

Eggman laughs historically. In the distance, Spike is walking around the corner, holding some books. He looks up and shrieks, seeing everyone in trouble.

"Uh oh."

He quickly hides back around the corner, dropping all of the books he was carrying.

"I better head back to the Treehouse and warn Princess Celestia."

In me're seconds, the dragon darts off. Minutes later, Spikeis at the Treehouse, quickly writing the letter to Celestia. After he was done, he lifts the paper up off the desk and blows on it. Purple flames escape out of the window, flying over Eggman anf the three manes. Rainbow Dash slouches down, spreading her wings out.

"Well mister fat mustache man! I'll show you that you're messing with the wrong ponies! I'll defeat every last of your alien robots in ten seconds flat!"

Just like that, Rainbow Dash flies off at top speed, destroying every badniks she sees.

"R- Rainbow Dash! Stop!"

Twilight demanding, but Rainbow Dash disobey her order. Rainbow continues to stomp, punch, headbutt, and kick most of these robots. Eggman himself was surprised at how fast she has destroyed his robots, but was more furious than that. While destroying most of them, some of them are shooting at her, as she's dodging and weaving.

"SHOOT HER DOWN!"

He demands. Now that the robots are all shooting her, she's easily dodging all of their shots, but one got her on her wings. In pain, Rainbow Dash screams, then falls andhits the ground. Applejack and Twilights gasps in horror.

"Rainbow Dash!"

The two try rushing to her, but they made a sudden stop, seeing weapons are pointing at them. They both stepped back a bit. Twilight's horn glows brightly, as she's ready to defend herself and Applejack. Rainbow Dash groans in pain, looking at her damaged wing.

"Not only are you guys disobeying, but you went out the way of tempering my patience! Now, this'll be my last chance. Come with me, or your friends won't see another light of day."

Eggman threatens. Twilight looks at incapacitated cyan, rainbow pony. She then looks back at Eggman, who's giving her an evil smirk. Twilight downcasts, thinking of what she should do, until a blue wind faintly circles around them, alarming everyone. The blue wind destroys the remaining of the robots that are surrounding Twilight and Twilight, blowing their mane all over the place. Applejack is holding onto her hat for dear life.

"What in da hay is going on now?!"

Eggman looks around, frantically, not having the slightest clue as well. All of his other robots that were terrorizing the ponies are now being destroyed.

"What?! What's happening?!"

Rainbow Dash is sitting on the ground, holding her wings in pain, watching. Soon, the powerful wind dies down as soon as all the robots are gone.

"Hey Eggman!"

Eggman raises his brows, turning his egg mobile around, seeing Sonic casually sitting on the apple cart, smirking.

"SONIC?!"

Eggman slams his hands on his vehicle, nearly knocking himself out this time.

* * *

 _How in the world did Sonic get to Equestria?! Find out in the next chapter of My Little Pony: Sonic in Equestria! Have a merry, merry Christmas!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! The Leatherhead is back with another chapter of Sonic X MLP! I'm pretty excited to get this chapter started. Everything is starting to spice up now, but what will happen next? Let's find out!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Five minutes earlier after Spike had sent Celestia, the princess of Equestria, a letter. Celestia uses her long horn to pick the paper up off the table, by using her magic. She squints her eyes a bit, reading what Spike has sent her. Mid-way through reading, her eyes widens in shock.

"Oh no. I knew I should've kept my watchful eyes on him. This is my fault for not paying any attention to him."

She thought to herself.

"There's nothing much that I can do at this moment, but maybe somepony can."

She looks out at the window, determined. She closes her eyes as her horn glows brightly in the room.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sonic and Tails, they both have arrived at Eggman's base by using the Tornado. The duo went inside the pitch black base, seeing that it was empty.

"Tch, I guess Eggman forgot to pay his electric bill."

Sonic jokingly said.

"It's so cold in here. Like no one has ever been in here for weeks. Maybe for months."

Tails said as he is looking for a light switch.

"No telling what Eggman is planning in that head of his."

Tails finally finds the light switch. As soon as he turns it on, the alarm blares in the room. Alarmed, the two are ready for whatever that's about to attack them.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

"Uh oh! That's not a touching doorbell!"

Sonic clenches his fists, ready to fight. Suddenly, two robots rolled around the corner, but they aren't as big as the two expected. The two robots are both an orb, and a cube. Both of their heads popped open, showing Orbot and Cubot. They are both holding up a weapon, pointing at the two.

"Hands up in the air, or be terminated!"

Cubot threatens, but they both didn't look threatening at all. Sonic ad Tails stares at the two, awkwardly.

"Uh..."

Tails rubs his finger on his head. Orbot notices that the two aren't fazed or scared at all. The poor robot sighs.

"Why do we even try?"

He shrugs his shoulder, shaking his head.

"Who are you two, and I better get answers now! My weapon will turn you into mush!"

Cubot threatens again. A bead of sweat rolls down on Sonic and Tails' temples.

"I thought this was going to be problematic."

Sonic said.

"Wrong answer, pal!"

Cubot shoots his weapon, but once he did, the Sonic and Tails vanishes out of nowhere. The yellow squared robot points his gun in the air, proudly.

"Whelp! That's how you do it, Orbot. Eggman will be proud."

Orbot, in the background, giggles.

* * *

With Sonic and Tails, they reappear in the sky, plummeting down to the ground. The two scream, waving their arms back and forth. With no reaction to save themselves, Sonic face plants on the ground, and Tails lands on his bottom. Sonic's face is now stuck in the ground. He levels his bottom in th air, struggling to pull himself out. With a couple yanks, he successfully pulls himself out the ground.

"Ow!"

He rubs his face in pain, gaining his balance.

"Tails, you're called Tails for a reason."

Tails stands up, rubbing his back, hoping the pain will go away.

"Sorry, Sonic. Everything happened so fast that I... didn't- where are we?"

Tails asks, looking around. Sonic looks around also, not having any clue either.

"Last time something like this happened, I was sucked into a storybook about King Arthur. Don't tell me that I've been sucked into another one?"

Tails pulls out his Miles Electron to find out any information of where they went, but no information is found on his screen.

"My Miles Electric isn't pulling anything up, strange."

Whilst Tails is trying to figure something out with his trusty device, something caught Sonic's attention.

'Nothing is showing up on my screen at all."

Tails rubs his muzzle.

"Ponyville."

Sonic says, making Tails look at him, puzzled.

"What?"

Sonic points at a sign that reads, "Welcome to Ponyville". They both approached the sign, looking.

"Ponyville?"

Sonic looks in the village, seeing ponies walking around. They both stared, astonished, and bewildered.

"Uh... Sonic... I know that you like to go out on Adventures a lot. Have you seen anything like this anywhere on this planet?"

"As much as we hastened to bring life back to the Chaos Emeralds in several places in our last adventure together, nope. I don't recall seeing a place named Ponyville."

Sonic puts his hands in the back of his head, walking in.

"Hopefully, they've seen a talking hedgehog and fox before."

Tails shakes his head, following. During their little walk, Tails is looking down at his miles electric, trying to find information about the place. Meanwhile, Sonic is looking around noticing that everypony is staring at the two. Sonic starts feeling uncomfortable with them staring.

"Them staring at us with a puzzled look answers my question about-"

He gets interrupted by a bunch of screaming in the distance.

'Huh!?"

Tails looks up and saw a bunch of pegasus, and other ponies fleeing away from bee bombers.

"Oh no..."

Sonic face palms.

"I think I recognize those robots from anywhere."

Three ponies are cornered by a bee bomber, ready to exterminate them. Luckily, Sonic flies by in a knick of time destroying the robots. He lands in front of the ponies, making them jump in fear.

"Are you guys alright?!"

All three gave them a blank expression, then screamed in horror. They all ran away from Sonic.

"Thanks for answering my question!"

Sonic shouts at them. Tails rushes over to him.

"Sonic, you take care of these robots! I'll make sure that these ponies are safe!"

Sonic nods his head, then dashes off. While running, he destroys most of the bee bombers in plain sight, saving everypony.

"If Eggman's robots are here, then that means-"

Sonic raises his brows, seeing Eggman in the distance. He smirks, pulling his gloves down to his elbow.

"Heh, my expectations of Eggman being around will always be high."

He dashes over to his location. Over to where Eggman is at, he's displeased that Rainbow Dash has attempted to destroy most of his robots.

"Not only are you guys disobeying, but you went out the way of tempering my patience! Now, this'll be my last chance. Come with me, or your friends won't see another light of day."

Eggman threatens. Twilight looks at incapacitated cyan, rainbow pony. She then looks back at Eggman, giving her an evil smirk. Twilight downcasts, thinking of what she should do, until a blue wind faintly circles around them, alarming everyone. The blue wind destroys the remaining of the robots that are surrounding Twilight and Applejack, blowing their mane all over the place. Applejack is holding onto her hat for dear life.

"What in da hay is going on now?!"

Eggman looks around, frantically, not having the slightest clue as well. All of his other robots that were terrorizing the ponies are now being destroyed.

"What?! What's happening?!"

Rainbow Dash is sitting on the ground, holding her wings in pain, watching. Soon, the powerful wind dies down as soon as all the robots are gone.

"AHEM! You know, if you wanna throw a little girl's party and invite ponies, don't invite rampaging robots."

Eggman raises his brows, turning his egg mobile around, seeing Sonic casually sitting on the apple cart, smirking.

"SONIC?!"

Eggman slams his hands on his vehicle, nearly knocking himself out this time. Sonic looks off to the side, with his mouth slightly opened, "displeased".

"I know how much you're good at not sending invitations around to your party except for that one time, but I wouldn't think the theme of your party would be ponies, Eggman."

Rainbow Dash slowly got up on her four hooves.

"Eggman?! You mean to tell me that a guy like him is named EGGMAN?!"

"SILENCE!"

Eggman yells in a fit of rage.

"I wouldn't expect you com here!"

"Well I am what they call, "A surprise special guest." You make me feel like a special guest every time."

Eggman sighs.

"Since you're here, I may have to post pone my plan a bit. For now, farewell."

Eggman levitates away from the ground to his Egg Carrier.

"We can't let that big sack of potato get away!"

Applejack said. She takes her rope out, ready to lasso him down.

"Don't!"

Applejack looks back in confusion at Sonic who yelled. "stop."

"Why not? He might come back and cause more ruckus to Ponyville."

Sonic rubs his nose, smirking.

"Don't worry, as long as I'm here, he won't lay a finger on y'all."

Rainbow Dash tries to stretch her wings out, but it was hurting her when she stretches it out too far. Twilight trots over to her, worried about her condition.

"Are you okay, Rainbow? I think you need to be taken to the hospital."

"Dang it!"

Rainbow voicing her frustration, then sighs.

"Well, at least reading Daring Do will ease up my misery in the hospital."

Twilight smiles a little. She then looks back at the blue hedgehog, watching the Egg Carrier fly away from Ponyville. Twilight walks up from behind.

"Uh... thanks for the help."

Sonic looks at her.

"If it wasn't for you, I don't know what would've happened."

Sonic sticks his thumbs up, smirking.

"Hey, no sweat."

"Who are you by the way, and where have ya come from? We never seen anythin' like you before."

Applejack asks, examining how he looks. Sonic looks around.

"I'm from Emerald Town."

Twilight and Applejack looked at each other, puzzled.

"Say what now?"

Twilight tilts her head a bit. Sonic shakes his head.

"Never mind that. Sorry that Eggman left all of his decorations on the ground."

He waved his hand around, talking about the robot parts. Tails flies in, landing next to Sonic.

"Sonic. I made sure that everyone is safe. Hopefully, you've taken care of them."

"Yeah. I got bad news, buddy. A certain cheese ball was just here a moment ago. He flew away in his carrier before he finished off these wonderful ponies.

Tails looked at Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash, who's trotting up to them. All three of them were in awe, and shocked to see a two tailed fox.

"Hm... If that person that you're talking about is Eggman, then that means we're gonna have to stay for awhile and see what he's up to. No telling what he's up to."

Tails said.

"Um... excuse me."

Twilight cuts in.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but, are you a fox?"

Tails nods his head.

"Yup! And proud to be one too!"

All three are still in shock.

"B- but you can't be a fox. A fox have one tail."

Twilight rubs her head, thinking, then rubs her face, sighing.

"I'm sorry. I sound so rude, I would like to speak to you two at my library. At least after I take my friend over to the hospital."

She looks over at Rainbow Dash.

"What?! No way! I'm completely fine!"

As soon as she stretched her wings out, she grits her teeth in pain. She lowers her head, and her brows.

"Fine... hospital it is for me..."

* * *

 _Whelp! I guess Rainbow Dash won't be having tons of fun being in the hospital for awhile. See you next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey! The Leatherhead guy is BACK with a BRAND new CHAPTER! I know chapter two wasn't that much, but things will get A LOT better in future chapters. With that being said, let's get started!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Minutes after Sonic has interrupted Eggman's "party" in Ponyville, Eggman is sitting in his Eggmobile, thinking.

"Now that the lousy hedgehog is here, I need to come up with some kind of plan to get rid of him. And I can't underestimate these ponies either."

Eggman groans in frustration.

"This is going to be harder than I thought. I have to find the Chaos Emeralds before it goes out of hands."

Eggman got up from his seat, then walks over to a window.

" I may need some help doing it, though. I'm too busy working on my project. But who's ere that could help?"

He rubs his chin.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ponyville: Twilight, Applejack, Sonic, and Tails all walked into Twilight's home, the Tree House. Spike walked out the kitchen, hearing Twilight and Applejack walk in.

"Twilight, Applejack!"

He rushes over to them, relieved that they're okay.

"I was so worried about you guys! I saw everything and sent a message to- uh..."

Before he can finish, he noticed Sonic and Tails standing behind the two, looking around.

"You wanna..."

Twilight looks back at the two.

"We're gettin' to dat right here in a sec."

Applejack informs.

"I guess I know what library to come to when I got nothing better to do."

Sonic said, scanning through Twilight's book collection.

"Believe me, you'll find something that'll interest you."

Spike said in a smart remark, making Twilight give him a stare. Spike looks back, shrugging and smiling nervously.

"What? Just saying?"

While Sonic is scanning, all he see are books about magic.

"Magic, magic, and more magic. So, do you ponies have the magic to do magic cards or something?"

Sweat bead rolls down on Twilight's forehead.

"Well... no. Do... you guys not know anything about Equestria?"

Tails looks up at her.

"N- no... we don't know how we ended up here. We have never heard of anything about... Equestria."

"This makes me question if we're really home or not."

Sonic said, wondering.

"We have talking ponies, ponies that can fly, ponies that have horns, and to make things even more confusing, we have a dragon."

He points down at Spike.

"Well, maybe you're right."

Tails looks down at his miles electric.

"I can't pull up any information about this place. I would also think that pegasus and unicorns are myths. Not only that, we see a unicorn with wings... what were they called?"

Tails looks up at the ceiling, thinking.

"An... Alicorn? And, we're not a myth. We're real..."

Applejack places her hoof over her hat, shocked.

"So where you guys come from, we're just myths?"

Tails nods his head.

"Well, ponies exist, but that's about it."

"Earth ponies you mean?"

Tails shrugs his shoulders

"By the way, I'm Miles Tails Prower, but you can call me Tails."

Sonic poses.

'I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Twilight squints her eyes, staring.

"You don't look like a hedgehog to me."

Twilight said.

"I've never seen a hedgehog that's blue... or can talk."

She shakes her head.

"Anyway, I'm Twilight Sparkle. It's nice to meet you guys."

She gives them a nice welcome smile.

"Ah'm Applejack! If ya evah get hungry, stop by mah farm! I have all da apples in the world for you to try out!"

Sonic rubs his stomach.

"I'll keep that in mind."

He sticks his thumbs up.

"And my name is Spike! I'm Twilight's assistant. If you need anything, just come by any time. You should also meet the rest of our friends!"

Sonic crosses his arms.

"Hm... as much as I want to, I wanna know how we got here."

Twilight thinks for a moment.

"I may know someone that may help us. Her name is Princess Celestia She's the ruler of Equestria."

Spike raises his brows, remembering something.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that I sent her a letter saying that you guys are in trouble. So maybe she has to do something about them being here?"

"Maybe you're right. Looks like we're going on a little trip to Canterlot, if you guys don't mind?"

Twilight said.

"Hey, whatever adventure we're going on, I'm up for it.

Sonic smiles. Applejack adjusts her hat.

"It was nice meetin' y'all, but ah should go check on mah family. Again, stop by anytime. It ain't dat far from here."

Everyone waves to her, as she leaves.

"Alright, Twilight. Next up, is Canterlot!"

Sonic said, thrilled that his adventure is starting once again. Spike blinks, feeling not welcomed. Twilight looks over at him, then smiles.

"You can come too, Spike."

Spike smiles happily.

"Yes!"

Twilight giggles.

* * *

A little later, Sonic, Tails, Spike, and Twilight are riding the train to Canterlot. Ever since Sonic and Tails hopped aboard on the train, everypony are seemingly disturbed to not ever seeing such "creatures" before. Sonic was a bit annoyed that nopony wouldn't keep their eyes off the two, but he easily ignored it.

"Canterlot, huh?"

Sonic rubs his muzzle, thinking about the name.

"It sounds familiar, like I've heard it before."

Tails looks at him.

"Me too. The only thing that kinda resembles the name is Camelot from Arthurian legends."

Sonic scoffs, agreeing with Tails.

"You know, that's probably it. Considering that I've been inside the book. You sure that we haven't been sucked into a book?"

He asks Twilight, who's listening. Twilight raises a brow.

"No? Why would- anyway, that's not important right now."

She said, wanting to change to an important subject.

"So you guys know a lot about that evil guy from earlier?"

"Yup."

Sonic slides down in his seat, crossing his leg over the other, then puts his arms behind his head, closing his eyes.

"Me and Eggman go all the way back. Before I met Tails, he's been roboticizing animals, so he can rule the world. He's been doing that since, but do it less frequently now."

Twilight's eyes widen in horror, having a flashback of Rainbow Dash destroying a bee bomber, and a helpless animal falls on the ground, running away.

"That explains why I saw an animal fall out of a robot."

She thought to herself. She then thought about Fluttershy's reaction if she had found out that he's capturing animals and roboticizing them.

"I lost count of how many times I've foiled his plans. Eggman is nuts, I tell you."

Sonic said. He looks out at the window, seeing how fast the mountain is "rotating".

"Eggman went missing for four months."

Tails explains.

"He would usually attack every so months, but four months is far too long.

"We give him about two or three months to bring out whatever schemes he's planning. Then afterwards, we kick his butt, and destroy his plan. Everything that I explained recycles."

Sonic looks at Twilight.

"Now that we're here, we're going to foil his plans like usual."

Twilight rubs her hoof on her mouth.

"I see, but I believe that we should act fast. He's already told me that he's captured a quarter of ponies in Equestria."

She sighs, feeling bad that she and her friends couldn't do anything about it.

"Don't worry, me and Tails have been through this plenty of times. We'll do our best to help you guys out."

Sonic smiles and winks at her. Twilight smiles back, giggling. Sonic soon stretches his arms and legs, closing his eyes again.

"By the way, how long is the trip? It feels like that I've been on here for ages."

Tails face palms.

"Sonic, we've only been on the train for twenty minutes.

"And the ride here to Canterlot takes about four hours."

Twilight adds. Sonic eyes shoots open like if a glass cup have dropped on the ground.

"Say what now?!"

"I don't know if you saw it when you came into Ponyville, but if you saw a castle far away hanging on the side of a mountain, that's where Canterlot is at."

Sonic groans, standing up, as everypony around looks up at him.

"As much as I like to talk, me and sitting in one spot for too long have a love and hate relationship."

Sonic turns around and opens the window up. Twilight quickly got up, rushing over, as he puts his foot on the window.

"Sonic, what are you doing?! You're going to hurt yourself!"

Sonic smirks.

"Me? Hurt myself? How can that be put into a sentence? You'll learn more about me eventually. I'll see you guys over at Camelot."

"Canterlot!"

Tails correcting him. Sonic shrugs, then hops out the window. He lands beside the train tracks, running along next to the high speed train. Twilight and everyone else takes a look, impressed that he's actually keeping up with the train. Everypony on the train are starting to question if Sonic is an alien or some kind of weird experiment. Soon, the blue blur accelerates ahead of the train.

"Wow! How fast is he?!"

Twilight asks in shock Tails shrugs, not knowing either.

"I know he runs faster than the speed of sound, but sometimes, he's shown to move faster than that."

Twilight's mouth widens in awe. He looks back outside seeing that he's no longer visible.

"Wow! He reminds me of Rainbow Dash!"

Spike said, astonished. Twilight raises her brows, knowing that Spike is right. Sonic do reminds her of Rainbow Dash. They both know that the rainbow haired pony can move at the speed of sound, but they don't know her limits as well.

"Wow!... He's pretty interesting."

Tails smiles.

"That's Sonic for ya!"

They both laughed together.

* * *

 _So the blue blur decided to go ahead of the train and meet the two at Canterlot. Heheh, Sonic is something else. See you next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! The leatherhead is BACK with a BRAND new chapter of Sonic X MLP! I know most Sonic X MLP stories I've read so far would have Sonic immediately be introduced to the other main characters in one chapter, but unfortunately, that's not the case for this story. I want this story to be as entertaining as possible and not bland and boring. (And no, I'm not saying the other crossover stories I've read is horrible. Most of them are honestly pretty good. Whelp, onto chapter four!_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Later at Ponyville Hospital, Rainbow Dash is lying in bed with her damaged wing, bored.

"Stuck here again."

She said to herself, looking up at the ceiling.

"How am I always getting myself into this kind of situation like this?"

She grabs her pillow and slams it on her face.

"Rainbow Dash!"

She removes her pillow away from her face, seeing the Pinkie Pie is standing over her, seemingly worried about her best friend's condition.

"Pinkie Pie?!"

"Oh I was so worried! I came as soon as Applejack told us what happened!"

Rainbow Dash sits up, tilting her head.

"Us?"

"Us, darling."

She looked at the door, seeing her other friends, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack being the last to walk in behind them.

"Ah was thinkin' about tellin' the others what happened before I went back home."

She smiles.

"Friends comes first."

Rainbow Dash smiles, seeing all of her friends here in the hospital is making her feel a bit better.

"Thanks a lot for stopping by. As you can see, they got me pretty good."

"The most important thing is that you're okay."

Fluttershy in her soft, tender voice said. Rainbow Dash finally realizes that Twilight or Spike isn't around.

"Hey, where's Twilight and Spike?"

"Well, they went to Canterlot with our two new visitors that are going to go speak with da Princess."

Applejack states. Pinkie Pie gasps loudly, hearing that two new "ponies" have arrived in Ponyville. The hyperactive pony rushes over to Applejack, grabbing her, as she's standing on both of her hooves, shaking her violently.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT WE HAVE NEW VISITORS AND YOU NEVER TOLD US?!"

As she stops, Applejack's eyes are rolling all over the place. She shakes her head at high speed, making her eyes go back to normal.

"They're not technically from here... or should I say, our world actually."

She rubs her temple with her hoof.

"I think... Shoot, I'm not sure."

Rainbow Dash raises her brows.

"Wait, are you talking about that blue mouse, and the two tailed fox that saved us earlier?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Applejack informs.

"Um, sweety. Did you say, a mouse and fox?"

Rarity asks, puzzled.

"Yeah! That... blue mouse though... He just came out of nowhere and wiped all of them out like it was nothing."

She has a short flashback of Sonic, easily taking down all of Eggman's robots.

"Meanwhile, I was struggling a bit to take them all down!"

Rainbow said in a bit of rage.

"I could've taken them down in ten seconds flat myself!"

"Who cares!"

Pinkie Pie interrupts.

"We gotta throw them a party when they return!"

Pinkie said, while she's hopping all over the place. Applejack laughs.

"Well ah'm sure they don't mind havin' a party, but they might be busy in the mean time."

"Have you ever gotten their names by any chance?"

Rarity asks.

"One is named Sonic, and the two tailed fox is Tails."

Applejack informs. Rainbow Dash brow furrowed, having her mind on Sonic.

"Whelp, I guess it's going to be another one of those times where I'm going to struggle telling them my name."

Fluttershy downcasts, looking a bit sad. Applejack trots over to her best friend, wrapping her hoof around her mane.

"Dun worry, they seem to be very chilled ponies... or er... whatever they are."

She shrugs.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sonic, he has made it up to the entrance of Canterlot. Sonic whistles, impressed of how Canterlot look and how it is builded from ground to up.

"This place looks amazing."

He then looks at the ponies that are wearing nice attires around.

"Sonic!"

Sonic raises his brows, hearing Twilight calling out to him. He turns around, seeing Twilight, Spike who's riding on her back, and Tails who's following. Sonic raises his hand, waving.

"Hey! How'd you guys get here so quick?"

"I used the power of my magic to teleport all three, and the train here. It took awhile to get it, but I finally got it."

She laughs nervously.

"Wow!"

Tails is looking around the city, amazed as well of how beautiful the place look.

"This place is looks absolutely amazing!"

"This is nothing."

Spike said. Sonic crosses his arms, looking at Spike, smirking.

"Heh, you're right. I don't think anything beats Metropolis."

'Hahah, yeah!... wait... what?"

Spike scratches his temple with his sharp finger. A little later, they walk upon the castle.

"This is it. Canterlot Castle."

Twilight said.

"This is the home of Princess Celestia. Not only that, I used to live here too, studying under her with Spike. It brings me back so much memories every time I come here."

"How so, Twilight?"

Tails asks.

"Well, it's simple."

She smiles.

"I hope it's as simple as to explaining to us who that tall pony is walking towards us?"

Sonic points. They all looked at the direction of where he's pointing at, seeing Princess Celestia.

"That's Princess Celestia!"

Spike said.

"Twilight Sparkle, I was hoping you were coming."

Twilight raises her brows, surprised.

"So you knew that we were coming?"

The princess nods her head, then looks at Sonic and Tails.

"Hm... so these two must be the ones I summoned."

Sonic throws his hands in the air.

"I knew it! I just knew that we were somehow summoned to be here!"

Celestia's brows droops. Twilight is looking at her teacher with a nervous Sonic.

"Heheheh, yeah... Well anyway. How did you manage to summon Sonic and Tails, Princess Celestia? Where did they come from?"

Celestia sighs, walking past them.

"I have some explaining to do."

Sonic and Tails looked at each other.

"You see, that very man... the one that you saw at Ponyville... Months ago, he tried to take over Canterlot and try to steal away everypony in it with his robot army, but luckily, my royal guards managed to defeat those dastardly robots and made him flee away. Since then, I have nevr heard from him, but I've been trying to keep a watchful eye on him. Since then, he wasn't doing much of anything, so I let my guard down and now... he's back."

Twilight covers her mouth a bit.

"But how come you never warned us about it, Princess Celestia?"

Spike asks.

"I wouldn't think that he would be of this much trouble, Spike. I wish I could'v warned you earlier. I know you and your friends are strong, but you won't be able to take him down without any help. That's why I summoned them."

She looks at Sonic and Tails.

"It was unintentional. I didn't know who or what was going to be summoned."

"You summoned the right people."

Sonic sticks his thumbs out at her, nods his head, chuckling, and agreeing with Sonic.

"Eggman won't know what'll hit him."

"But the problem is, he's already captured ponies and doing who knows what to them!"

Twilight informs.

"What are we going to do now?"

"We wait?"

Celestia demands, shocking Twilight and Spike.

"But what if he attacks Ponyville again, then what?"

Spike puts his shoulder on his hips, disquiet that Eggman may attack his friends again.

"Then we'll fight back."

Sonic said.

"Besides, we have enough time to get things situated incase the big man in red do decide to attack."

"Hm... I guess you're right, Sonic."

Twilight agreeing to the blue hedgehog.

"For now, how about introduce Sonic and Tails to your friends. I'm Princess Celestia by the way."

She bows.

"I am very honored that you two will be helping us on our quest to stop that evil foe."

"No problem! I can tell this is going to be a very interesting adventure."

Sonic said, pulling his gloves down to his elbows, ready for anything to take on.

* * *

 _Sonic and Tails has now met Princess Celestia and found out that they were unintentionally summoned by her. Now they are ready for whatever is coming in the future. See you later!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Yoooo! Leatherhead is BACK with a BRAND new chapter of Sonic X MLP. I hope you guys are really enjoying this story. I'm doing the best I can to entertain you viewers. It won't be long when the juicy stuff finally gets here. So before I get started, I want to clarify some things._

 _I've read some reviews from you viewers, saying, that Rainbow Dash is not faster than Sonic. Few things that I have to say about that topic. I'm a little upset that you guys aren't paying attention to details. I do in fact know that Sonic is faster than Rainbow Dash, 100%. In chapter three, Tails said, "_ I know he runs faster than the speed of sound, but sometimes, _**he's shown to move faster than that**_ **.** _" That's him implying that Sonic can move beyond the speed of sound. I should've put that he moved beyond the speed of sound so it's not confusing. And then, there's Twilight. It was stated that Twilight knows that Rainbow Dash can move faster than the speed of sound, but she doesn't know if it's possible for her to go even faster than that._

 _One more thing before you get starting on reading. I saw another comment saying that Rainbow Dash is not faster than the speed of sound... A sonic rainboom is basically a normal sonic boom. It's called rainboom because Rainbow Dash have a rainbow following her, everytime she pulls it off. The word is a portmanteau of both sonic boom and rainbow. The first time she did a sonic rainboom, a **cone** forms around her, pushing through the sound barrier. Once she succeeds,she creates a **shockwave** , thus breaking the sound barrier..._

 _That's all folks!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

On the outskirt of Equestria, there's a huge building sitting in the middle of nowhere. Although, the building is going under construction by hardworking ponies. They all looked depressed, like if they didn't want to be there. Pegasus are working on the ceiling. Meanwhile, the unicorns are helping the earth ponies work at the bottom of the building. The Egg Pawns are on patrol, keeping a watchful eye on the. Inside, Eggman is sitting in his lab, looking at his blank computer screen in deep thought.

"I cannot underestimate those ponies."

Eggman thought.

"As much as I've seen them in action, that don't mean I know much about them. I could steal the Elements of Harmony... No."

Eggman rubs his head, frustrated.

"That'll make problems even worst. Not only that, they don't work like the Chaos Emeralds do. Speaking of the Chaos Emeralds, I still need to find someone to help me look for them. I can't be looking for the Emeralds, AND work on my project at the same time. At least not while Sonic is around."

While Eggman is frustratingly thinking about his next plan, his stomach growls. He looked up at the time and sees that it's past his lunch time.

"Tsk, it's past my lunch time."

He leaves out the room.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sonic, Tails, Twilight, and Spike, they are riding back to Ponyville in a flying chariot pulled by two pegasus royal guards. Celestia was nice enough to give them the ride back, since taking the train takes a bit longer. Sonic is looking out the door, seeing the nice view of Ponyville.

"Wow, that's a sight for sore eyes. This place amazes me by the minute."

"Heh, yeah. I never seen anything like this before. Ponies pulling ponies in a chariot? It's something that I would never imagine."

Tails said, looking outside as well. Sonic scoffs at his remark.

"I can imagine Amy dreaming something about this, except it's me and her riding inside this thing, married."

Sonic's eyes shrinks, remembering Amy.

"Amy! Oh no."

Sonic face palms.

"Is something wrong? Did your friend go missing when you two arrived"

Twilight ask, worried that Amy is somewhere out there lost in Equestria.

"Nah, Sonic promised that he would go on a date with a friend we know, since he missed their last one."

Tails said.

"Is that your girlfriend?"

Spike asks. Sonic sticks both his hands up, shaking his head.

"No, no. It's just a friendly date. How am I going to explain that we've been summoned by a magical unicorn to stop Eggman and his schemes?"

Sonic shakes his head in his hand.

"You guys really don't have talking ponies where you're from?"

Twilight asks.

"You see..."

Tails rubs the back of his head.

"No offense to you Twilight, but when we think of ponies, we think of how..."

Tails starts hesitating to say it.

"How..."

"How stinky and sweaty you are in our universe."

Sonic finishes for Tails.

"Unicorns, pegasus, and dragons are all myths. That's why I keep asking you if we've been pulled inside a book."

Twilight brow furrows, taking a bit of offense of what Sonic said.

"We're not stinky or sweaty. We know how to clean ourselves well."

She sighs a bit.

"Well, you guys are from somewhere different from where we live in. I'm still wondering how Princess Celestia can do such a thing. Bring other creatures from different world to here."

She looks outside the window, seeing that they are soon about to land.

"But I am amazed and shocked to hear that we're only known for myths. Now I'm wondering if we're really real or not."

"Hey, don't think hard on that, now. Who cares?"

Twilight looks at Sonic, not knowing how to respond.

"The most important thing is living your life to the fullest, not wondering about your existence."

Twilight thinks for a moment, then lifts one side of her lip, smirking.

"You're right, Sonic."

"You bet I am."

"As much times that Eggman annoys us with his evil schemes, we really enjoy kicking his butt and watch him lose miserably."

Tails adds. Spike hops up off his seat.

"And with new friends on our side, and that evil egg guy running loose, I'm bound to see what's coming in the future!"

Twilight giggles.

"Me too, Spike."

They later land in Town Square. They all got out of the chariot. Sonic stretches his legs out a bit, happy that the trip didn't take long.

"At least the trip didn't take forever. I rather ride in that than the train."

The two royal pegasus soon flies away with the chariot.

"So what now?"

Spike asks.

"The only thing that I can think of now, is letting you two introduce yourselves to our friends. I do want to check up on Rainbow Dash first though."

Sonic rubs his muzzle.

"Is that the rainbow haired pegasus from earlier?"

"Twilight nods her head."

"Hm... now that you mentioned it. I hope she's okay."

Spike said.

"Yeah! Let's go see her. You guys wanna come?"

He asks.

"Sure. Got nothing else to do."

Sonic said. They all started heading over to the hospital.

* * *

A little later upon arriving to Ponyville Hospital, they all see Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Applejack walking out the hospital. Spike points in their direction they're walking to, while riding on Twilight's back

"Hey look! It's our friends!"

Pinkie Pie and the rest sees them walking up. Pinkie Pie gasps loudly once again, seeing Sonic and Tails.

"That must be them!"

She rushes over to them at a surprising speed. She immediately stops in front of them with a huge smile on her face. The two gazed at her for a moment.

"Hi! You two must be the ones that Applejack were talking about earlier!"

"Uh..."

Tails raises his brows, not responding.

"If so, then welcome to Ponyville!"

Pinkie grabs her party cannon out of nowhere and shoots confetti in the air above them, as it rains down on the two. Twilight uses her magic to drag her away from them.

"Heheh. Sorry about that."

Apologizing, seeing that they the two were in an awkward state, but Sonic kinda liked it a bit.

"No problem. Seeing so much excitement from you, I can tell that you're not a party pooper."

Pinkie Pie giggles.

"Nope! I just love bringing happiness and party to newcomers I see! I'm Pinkie Pie!"

She gives the two a very violent handshake.

"Whoa!"

Tails yell, surprised by it. She finally stops. Twilight shakes her head, smiling.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"We heard the news from Applejack about Rainbow Dash.

Rarity explains.

"We all came by to see how our poor friend is doing."

"And tellin' by her face, I can tell that she's enjoyin' it in there."

Applejack sarcastically said, laughing.

"By the way, that was a quick visit. Did you guys even go see Princess Celestia?"

Applejack asks.

"Yes, it's a uh..."

Twilight looks back at the two, then shakes her head.

"Anyway, I would like you guys to introduce yourself to Sonic and Tails."

She points at Sonic and Tails. Rarity walks up to the two, examining the two top to bottom.

"Hm... I was expecting the blue mouse to be hideous, but I didn't quite think that he would look a bit charming like the fox."

Rarity said, playfully flirting with the two. Spike crosses his arms, scoffing.

"Well for starters, I'm a hedgehog."

Sonic puts his finger up, correcting her.

"Notice the quills."

He waves his long quills back and forth a bit.

"At least it's a bit better than being called a rat."

He rubs the back of his head, remembering that he was used to be called a rat.

"I'm Rarity. As you can see, I'm the most fashionable pony here in Equestria."

She pulls her hair to the side, showing off her fashion.

"And the prettiest too."

Spike adds, having hearts in his eyes.

"And you already know me."

Applejack said, adjusting her hat. Everyone then looks back at Fluttershy who was quiet the whole time. She was also trying to hide behind Applejack, but the farmer pulls her to the front.

"Fluttershy, how about introducin' yaself."

Fluttershy's face turns red. She shyly looks at Sonic and Tails, who are patiently waiting for her to introduce herself. Her eyes widen, noticing. She ducks down, hiding her face. Twilight sighs depressingly.

"That's Fluttershy. Sorry, she's very shy at times, but once she knows you well, she'll get comfortable."

Sonic chuckles a bit.

"I can see why she's named Fluttershy. You'll like us eventually, Fluttershy."

Sonic winks at her. He then looks at the other ponies.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic poses, smirking.

"And I'm Tails!"

Tails waves to them.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm getting a bit excited to get to know more about you ponies. All of you look interesting."

"Whelp, partner. There's one more ya have to meet. Rainbow Dash is inside. She asked for y'all earlier."

"Actually, that was the reason of us coming here."

Spike states.

"We didn't expect you guys to be here."

"Come on, we don't wanna keep her waiting."

Twilight said. Pinkie Pie suddenly wraps her hooves around Sonic and Tails.

"After you two are done, expect a huge party!"

Sonic smirks.

"Hm, I had one earlier. I don't mind having another one at all."

Tails smiles, also with Sonic of having a party.

"That don't sound bad, actually."

Twilight raises her brows, surprised to hear that Sonic and Tails are looking forward to the party. Pinkie Pie springs high in the air.

"YAAAY! PARTY!"

Sonic chuckles, rubbing his nose.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the hospital, Rainbow Dash is lying in bed, reading a Daring Do book to kill some time. She soon hears somepony knocking on the door. Nurse Redheart steps inside.

"Rainbow Dash, you have more visitors coming to see you."

She happily steps outside, allowing: Twilight, Spike, Sonic, and Tails to enter. Rainbow Dash puts her book to the side, puzzled.

"Twilight? Applejack told me that you were going to Canterlot?"

"When you have speed, you can get to point B in no time."

Sonic said, walking next to Twilight, smirking. Twilight rubs the back of her mane.

"Yeah... what he said..."

Rainbow Dash sits up in bed, looking at Sonic.

"You must be the blue mouse that saved us earlier from that egg guy?"

"That sounds like me, alright... and I'm a HEDGEHOG!"

Sonic yells, having an irritation mark near his temple. Rainbow Dash crosses her hoof.

"A hedgehog? A hedgehog is known for curling up in a ball and burrowing underground. I can't believe somepony like you is able to move around at high speed. And at least your friend over there looks like a fox."

She points her hoof at Tails. Sonic chuckles at her response for still not believing that he's a hedgehog.

"I'm not just an ordinary hedgehog, I'm many things in my world. I'm known to be the fastest thing alive."

Rainbow Dash stares at him for a moment, then snorts.

"Excuse me, but that title isn't yours. You're maybe fast, but there's no possible way that you're the fasted thing alive. At least not faster than me."

"Oh really?"

The hedgehog smirks, crossing his arms across his chest. Tails walks beside his buddy, clearing his throat.

"Uh... sorry to interrupt your guys argument of who's the fastest, but I would like to introduce-"

"Yeah, yeah! I'll get to you in a second."

Rainbow Dash rudely brushing Tails off. Tails rolls his eyes.

"Oh boy..."

He said to himself.

"Hey!"

Twilight stomps her hoof on the ground, flustered a bit.

"We came her to meet and greet, not here to argue about who's faster!"

Rainbow Dash laughs nervously.

"R- right, sorry about that, I got a bit carried away. My name is Rainbow Dash. I'm known to be the fastest flier in Equestria."

Twilight is now relieved that the argument is over. Sonic puts his hand on his hip, smirking.

"I'm Sonic, and this is my friend, Tails who I find as a little brother."

Sonic wraps his arm around him, giving him a little noogie. Tails laughs a little, then looks at Rainbow Dash.

"Nice to meet you, Rainbow Dash. Glad to see that you're okay. Sorry that Eggman got you hurt."

Rainbow Dash sticks her hooves up, swaying them.

"Pft, this is nothing actually."

"Hearing that you're the fastest flier in Equestria has intrigued me a bit, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash smirks.

"She's as cocky as you with your speed, Sonic."

Tails said, making Sonic realize that she was cocky about her speed earlier.

"Hey, if you two really want to know who's faster, then how about racing each other? That'll be intense!"

Spike sounding enthusiastic about the plan he made. Rainbow Dash rubs her hoof for a moment, thinking. She soon puts on a competitive face.

"A race with Sonic? Sounds too easy for me."

Sonic does the same, walking towards her.

"Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Twilight agreeing with Spike's idea.

"But your wings. You should at least let it rest."

She adds.

"Don't worry, I have to wear this stupid thing for a couple days. Until I'm fully healed, that's when we'll race against each other, blue!"

"Heh, so you're putting in your time to race me?"

Sonic folds his fist up, excited to race Rainbow Dash.

"That's fine by me. Can't wait to test to see how fast you are. Once it's time to race, you better bring your best!"

Rainbow clashes her hooves together, pumped for her race.

"It's so on, blueberry!

* * *

 _Rainbow is challenging Sonic in a race?! This may seem pretty interesting to watch. See you next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hellooo you beautiful people! Happy new year from ya favorite, Leatherhead! I deeply apologize for not uploading a chapter for two days, I was busy with quite a few things, but now that I got that out the way, I can continue on with the story._

 _Before you continue on with chapter six, one reviewer asked if are there going to be anymore Sonic characters appearing in this story. There will be no other Sonic characters appearing in this story, but..._

 _Enjoy chapter six!_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Outside of Ponyville, A friendly pony is out in the same area, where Spike and Rarity were looking for diamonds before the Diamond Dogs took Rarity away. The pony has a white and cornflower blue mane and tail. He then has a green visor on, with a dress shirt on with a tie attached to it. His cutie mark look like a diamond wedding ring. He's outside of Ponyville, looking for more jewels to gather up, so he can sell them at his jewelry store. While searching, he catches something glowing in the corner of his eyes. He takes a look to see that something blue is glowing luminously behind a rock. He trots over to the rock and peeks over to see a Chaos Emerald. His eyes shines brightly, goggling at it.

"Wow. I've never seen anything like this before."

He said, picking it up with his mouth.

"This is something that I should look at and sell. This will definitely give me a fortune."

He soon starts trotting back over to Ponyville.

* * *

A little later in Ponyville, the sun is slowly setting. Twilight and her friends stayed at the hospital with Rainbow Dash, so they could get to know a little bit more about each other. Sonic, Tails, Twilight, and Spike all walked out of the hospital. Rainbow Dash has to stay a day to make sure that her wound is properly healing.

"Rainbow Dash is actually pretty cool. Oh man, hearing me say that about a pegasus is cool is making me feel weird."

Sonic said, rubbing his quills down. Spike gawks at him.

"You have something against ponies?"

Sonic shakes his head.

"Spike, you have to remember that their world is completely different from ours. Everything here is pretty new to them, so they have to get used to us."

Twilight informs to the little dragon.

"But yeah. This may sound surprising, but without her, me nor my friends would be where we're at today."

"Really?!"

Tails shockingly raises his brows.

"But how?!"

Twilight looks up at the setting sun, smiling.

"Years ago when Rainbow Dash was a filly, she has made the impossible happen, and that, is her doing the sonic rainboom."

Sonic looks at her, gaining more interest.

"Sonic rainboom?"

Tails tilts his head, puzzled.

"The sonic rainboom is what made me, and my friends earn our cutie marks, which is located on our flank."

She looks at hers, making Sonic and Tails look.

"Hm... no wonder why I keep seeing these so called cutie marks."

Sonic awkwardly rubs his head.

"I thought they were tattoos or something."

"Tattoos? What are- never mind."

Twilight shakes her head.

"Anyway, we are born without cutie marks. They are earned by discovering different attributes that are different from others. Inheriting whatever they find that they love, something that they're good at, or wish upon others. Anything to be exact. The ones without them, I find them very lucky. They have the thrill to discover more about themselves, and find what they are meant to be."

"I see."

Tails said.

"These cutie marks are special."

The fox nudges his hedgehog friend.

"Can you imagine what our cutie marks would be if we were ponies? I bet mine would be something close to being a wrench or something, since I like building machines and repairing things."

Sonic chuckles, rubbing his nose.

"I don't know what my cutie mark would be, but I know it would have to do with me running a lot. You know, I am a habitual runner."

Twilight giggles.

"But Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom."

Sonic rubs his muzzle.

"Without her doing it, then it would be less likely that you would have met your pony friends."

Spike clears his throat.

"Not only did it give them their cutie marks, but it also helped Twilight unhatch me from my egg."

Twilight smiles, rubbing her hoof on his head.

"That as well. With all of our enemies that we've fought in the past, it made me realize that without Rainbow Dash performing the sonic rainboom, Equestria wouldn't be what it is today, nor would I have met my best friends."

Sonic downcasts in deep thought.

"Wow, that sounds amazing. I wouldn't imagine a sonic boom like that can make a huge difference."

"Wait, so why is it called a sonic rainboom?"

Tails asks.

"When she do it, she creates a huuuge explosion of a rainbow!"

Spike throws his hands in the air, hopping around.

"But that's scientifically impossible. How is it possible to create a rainbow through a sonic boom?"

Twilight smiles.

"It's not about science here, Tails."

"It's all about magic."

Spike finishes, hopping on Twilight's back. Sonic chuckles.

"Hey, maybe we can use most of that magic to kick Eggman's scientific butt."

He winks.

"Magic over science."

Twilight and Spike soon laughs. Tails stretches his body and his twin tails, yawning.

"Boy am I beat from today? Didn't do much today, but it sure feels like it."

"By the way, where can we stay at, Twilight?"

Sonic asks. Twilight thinks for a moment, looking around.

"Hm, good question. I don't have any room at my treehouse for you guys to sleep in."

"What about the Stable Inn Motel?"

Spike said, making Twilight remember that they do have a motel that Sonic and Tails can stay in.

"Oh right. You guys can stay at the motel. I can help you guys get registered in and such."

Sonic nods his head.

"Whatever available place there is that we can snooze in is fine by us."

Twilight smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of Ponyville, Dr. Eggman is on the search for the Chaos Emeralds with a device in his hand that can help him search for them in ease. He's riding around in his egg mobile, looking down at the device. For almost an hour, he has yet to come upon a Chaos Emerald. He groans, aggravated.

"This stupid thing isn't helping me at all! I still haven't stumbled upon a single Chaos Emerald!"

He sighs, depressingly.

"I might as well head back to the base... hm?"

Eggman looks down at the device, seeing a dot appearing on the screen. He smiles, slowly getting excited.

"This must be it."

He heads over to the direction of where the dot is located at. When he arrived, he saw that nothing is visible. He looks down at the device groaning,

"To think I got this stupid emerald tracker to help-"

He gets interrupted from a hand popping out from underground. It was holding a red Chaos Emerald.

"What the?"

Confused, Eggman hovers over to it, until all three diamond dogs springs out of the ground, landing in front of Eggman. All three are looking down at the Chaos Emerald, shining in their faces.

"Pretty precious gem!"

Rover is the one that is holding the red Chaos Emerald. Eggman hovers over to them.

"Hey! You ugly mutts!"

They all glared at Eggman.

"What did you call us?!"

Fido pounds his fist into his hand.

"That emerald!"

Eggman sticks his hand out.

"Hand it to me!"

Rover's gaze hardens.

"No! We found precious gem first!"

Eggman growls.

"If you don't hand over that emerald now, you'll be facing your-"

Eggman looks around, noticing that he didn't bring his robot army around this time.

"Oh... but hand me that Emerald!"

"No! Make us!"

Spot's threatens, making the doctor pull his mustache in anger. He soon have a light bulb over his head.

"Hey, how about we struck a deal?"

All three stared at them, then huddles. Eggman watches and listens to their loud whispers. They finally broke the huddle away.

"Fine. But what deal?"

Rover asks.

"That emerald you're holding in your hand? There's seven of them, and if you bring me all seven of those emeralds, I can help you get as many gems as you please."

He smiles. The diamond dogs went back into the huddle, speaking to each other. Once again, they break the huddle.

"Fine, we help find previous gems. So long you promise to give us other gems."

Eggman laughs, as a light reflects off his glasses.

"'Good."

* * *

Back in Ponyville, Twilight is walking back home with Spike riding on her back. She has registered Sonic and Tails at the Stable Motel with a bit of minor problems; due of Sonic and Tails not being _a pony,_ Twilight handled the situation pretty good.

"Hey Twilight, are you enjoying Sonic and Tails' stay?"

Spike asks. Twilight looks at him.

"The two are learning so much about our world. They're making me feel like a teacher; teaching them a lot about us, and Equestria. I'm having so much fun teaching them everything they can discover. I find it cute and adorable that they're learning so much.

Spike crosses his arms, giving a huge smirk to Twilight. Twilight was confused as to why Spike is giving smirking.

"What?"

"You have a crush on them, do you, Twilight?"

Twilight glares at Spike.

"No! Just because I said I find it cute and adorable that they're learning a lot, don't mean that I like them."

Spike laughs a little, making Twilight roll her eyes. They finally made it to the library, opening up the door to a dark room. Once she flips the light on, she's met up with her friends, including Rainbow Dash surprisingly, and the entire Ponyville.

"SURPRISE!"

They then realized that it was only Twilight and Spike, bummed out.

"Oh darn, it's only Twilight."

Applejack huffs. Twilight looks around.

"Why is everyone in my treehouse?!"

"Did you forget, silly?!"

Pinkie Pie hops over.

"I told you that I was throwing a surprise welcome party to Sonic and Tails! I even brought all of everypony that lives in Ponyville to show their appreciation of saving us!"

"Well sorry to break it to you, but they're at the Stable resting right now."

Everypony in the room sighs and moans, saddened that the two didn't come.

"Darn it! So there was no point of us throwing the party!"

Rainbow yells. Twilight looks over at the rainbow haired pony that was supposed to be at the hospital, but isn't.

"Rainbow Dash? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?"

She asks.

"Pft, I escaped out the window with Pinkie Pie as soon as y'all left."

They then hear somepony opening the door from the kitchen. Discord walks out with Fluttershy, holding baked cookies with an oven mitt.

"Here are some fresh baked cookies! Pinkie Pie made the cookies, while me and Fluttershy did the icing."

The cookies were Sonic and Tails' face that was done perfectly.

"Sorry, they're not coming."

Discord sits there, letting all the cookies slide off the tray, into the floor.

"Pretty sad too, I was a bit excited to see the two."

Rarity said.

"There's always tomorrow!"

Pinkie Pie said, smiling. Twilight rubs the back of his mane, looking away. Everypony starts leaving the treehouse except all of Twilight's friends, disappointed that the two didn't come.

"Whelp, that's very disappointing."

Discord said, picking up a cookie from the ground, eating it.

"Maybe the two would've loved to see the power of a draconequus."

Discord snaps his fingers, making all the party decorations disappear.

"Yeah, sorry everypony."

Twilight apologizing with her gaze soft.

"If I had remembered about the party, then I would've brought the two here."

"It's fine, sugah-cube. I'm about tired anyway. Ah guess I'll see you girls tomorrow."

Applejack said, as she leaves.

"I guess I'll leave too. There's a dress that I have to finish up."

With that, Rarity is now gone.

"I'm going to make more cakes! See you later!"

Pinkie Pie darts out the room with surprising speed.

"You know, I didn't want to do this, but..."

The draconequus got in Twilight's ear.

"Fluttershy encouraged me to help out to learn more about friendship."

Twilight looks over at Fluttershy, who's waiting by the door for Discord.

"And now that I don't have to see them, I'm off!"

Discord snaps his fingers, disappearing, but soon reappear next to Fluttershy.

"Come on, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy looks back at Twilight.

"Bye."

Fluttershy follows him out the door. Rainbow Dash walks beside the lavender pony.

"Just great! Just when I got out the hospital to party, just for them not to show up. I had sooo many pranks that I wanted to do on the two."

Twilight looks at Rainbow Dash, smirking.

"You know, I told Sonic more about you. He's very impressed about your sonic rainboom."

Rainbow Dash smirks.

"Well of course he should be. My sonic rainboom is awesome with twenty percent coolness sprinkled on top. Once I'm fully recovered, I'm going to show him not to mess with the fastest flier in Equestria."

She pounds her hooves together.

"He's going to eat my rainbow dust when I perform the rainboom in his face."

She said confidently.

"By the way, you don't mind me staying a few nights since you know?"

She looks at her wing.

"I won't be able to fly up to my house."

Twilight smirks.

"Well maybe if you hadn't snuck out the hospital, then you would have a place to stay."

She jokingly said.

"But sure! I don't have any extra rooms, but I don't mind giving you a sleeping bag."

Rainbow Dash smiles.

* * *

 _Sonic and Tails is starting to learn more about this world. Seemingly, the two are gaining more and more interest about this world. What else are they going to learn? See you next chapter my readers!"_


	7. Chapter 7

_What it do readers? The Leatherhead is BACK with ANOTHER Sonic X MLP crossover. I read through chapter six seeing how much fun I had making it. To me I find it pretty interesting, but I don't know about you guys. I care about your guys interest more than mine. Like I said, I want this to be the best crossover y'all have ever read. It may not be the best crossover to others,but what matters is your opinions._

 _Also, before you readers continue on reading... I don't normally do this, but after you're done reading this chapter, share this story with your friends! Maybe they'll enjoy it too! That'll be all!_

 _Enoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

The next morning in Ponyville, Sonic and Tails are peacefully sleeping in the Stable Inn. Luckily, there are two beds inside the room that they were chosen to sleep in, so they don't have to share a bed together. Sonic is sleeping on his side under his blanket. When he turned over on his back, Pinkie Pie is standing on his bed with a big smile on her face. She inhales deeply, until her face turned red.

"WAKE UUUUUUUUP!"

She yells at the top of her lungs, making the hedgehog fall out his bed. Tails springs up on his bed in horror from her loud scream.

"Wake up you two!"

Sonic rubs his eyes, sitting on the floor.

"H- huh?"

He looks up at Pinkie.

'Hey, you're the pony from yesterday. Pinkie Pie, was it?"

The hyperactive pony nods her head. Tails frowns a bit, lying back on his bed.

"You scared me to death. How did you get in here anyway?"

"Easy, I lock picked the door with my hair."

She pulls down her pointy part of her mane. Sonic hopped off the floor and stretches his arms.

"What time is it anyway?"

"It's time to get ready to PARTY!"

She shoots confetti in the air, raining on Sonic.

"Early in the morning?"

Tails said in a raspy voice.

"Well duh! It's better than doing it at night when you guys are tired and don't have a lot of energy to act wild."

Tails rolls over in his stomach, groaning in his pillow.

"I'm still tired..."

He muffles.

"I don't know about you Tails, but I'm going out for a morning run. You know my routine. As for you Pinkie, I'm up for a little party."

He smirks, making Pinkie Pie more excited.

"Good! Because I stayed up all night making more cakes, cookies, and other tasty sweets!"

Sonic's stomach growls a bit. He rubs his stomach, wanting a quick bite of something.

"Well, I may make a quick pit stop somewhere to grab a chili dog or something. See you later."

Sonic walks out the room.

"Chili dog?"

The pink pony raises her brows, puzzled. The blue hedgehog steps outside and stretches his legs.

"Nothing but a good run to start the day off."

Sonic lifts one of his feet off the ground, and speeds off. While running, he passes by Rarity and Spike, nearly knocking the two over. They both gained their balance, trying to figure out where that powerful wind come from.

"Where did that awful wind come from?"

She aks, while fixing her mane. Spike shrugs, not having a clue either.

"Dunno, but something tells me that it wasn't an ordinary wind."

He smiles a little, confusing Rairy.

"What are you talking about, Spikey Wikey?"

"Oh it's nothing. Hey, we're getting close to the jewelry store."

She smiles.

"I wanna thank you for coming to help me pick out the style I need for my dress, Spike. What could I do without my wittle buddy dragon?"

She teasingly rubs his head, making him chuckle and blush.

"I- it's nothing."

They soon arrived to the jewelry store. They both looked around seeing beautiful rings, necklaces, and crowns in the little shop.

"Hm... what would look good for my dress? I kinda see the same thing everyday. I wish there was something brand new, something so... beautiful that'll bring my dress to ife."

While Spike is looking around, he sees something familiar in cased. He looks up at the case and sees the blue Chaos Emerald. His eyes shines luminously on the gem.

"Whoaa..."

He slobbers a bit, craving for it, but he then snaps out of it.

"Hey Rarity, what about this one?"

He points at the emerald, making her gasp.

"Oh my!"

She trots over to the emerald.

"That looks absolutely gorgeous!"

She puts her hoof on the glass with her mouth gaped.

"It's so... magnificent! I've never seen such beauty from a gem ever in my life! But it probably costs over a fortune."

She sighs depressingly.

"That right there, is something I found outside of Ponyville. I was surprised that nopony else has found something so beautiful like that."

Karot trots over to the eager pony, wanting the emerald.

"Wow... I can't believe such a thing would just sit out in the open like that for somepony like me to miss. I want this so bad, it would really look good with the dress I'm making."

He chuckles.

"Well seeing that you really want the gem so badly, how about I cut it down to half price?"

Rarity, in an instant, grabs his face with surprise and excitement. She has his face as a duck face, squeezing his face cheeks hard.

"REALLY?! YOU'LL REALLY DO THAT?!"

"Well if you let go of my face, I can."

He muffles. She obliges, letting him go.

"I deeply apologize. I would be deeply thankful if you do bring the price down."

"It's a deal then."

He smiles.

Meanwhile with Sonic, he's continuing with his run through Ponyville. He manages to run upon Sweet Apple Acres.

"A farm?"

He looks around seeing: a barn, house, chicken coop, gardens, and several apple orchards.

"This must be where Applejack lives at. This place is huge."

He walks inside the farm, impressed about how big it is. He was hoping to see Applejack around, picking apples. Instead, he sees her brother, Big McIntosh pulling a large plow. Sonic rubs his head, watching him.

"Do they not use a tractor?"

He shrugs, then walks over to the red working stallion. While he's pulling the large plow, he hears someone whistle. He stops and looks around.

"Hey! Over here!"

He looks over to the direction where he hears the voice. He sees Sonic leaning over the fence.

"Do you know Applejack?! You know, the one with the cowboy hat, green eyes, light orange coat?"

He stares at him for a moment.

"Eeyup."

He points to her location, which is inside the barn.

"Thanks... uh..."

"Big McIntosh, or simply Big Mac. Applejack is my little sister."

Sonic raises his brows, surprised.

"Really?"

"Eeyup."

"I see. Well I guess I'll let you get back plowing the soil."

Sonic walks off, waving.

"Wow, didn't think Applejack has a big brother. Let's see what she's doing over at the barn."

Inside the barn, Applejack with her sister, Applebloom, gathering up buckets to put apples in. Sonic opens the barn door and peeks in, seeing Applejack.

"Hey, Applejack!"

Both sisters looks, seeing Sonic standing near the door.

"Oh, hey sugah-hog! Don't be a stranger, come on in!"

Applejack smiles. Her little sister, Applebloom taps on her.

"Uh... who and what is that?"

Applejack frowns a little.

"Be nice, Applebloom. That there is Sonic. He's new here, and the one that saved us from dose robots."

Applebloom rubs her mouth, then realizes.

"Oh wait! You're that blue porcupine that saved me from those bee robots!"

She gets a flashback of being cornered from a bee bomber. She looks up at it, horrified and trembling in fear. She covers her eyes, ready to face her doom, until she hears it being broken to pieces. She opens her eyes, seeing Sonic having his back facing her. She quickly got up and ran away. In present day, Sonic face palms at the fact of being called a porcupine.

"A porcupine... at least she's close though."

Applejack laughs.

"Don't worry about it, Sonic. Everypony will soon find out that you're a hedgehog. Now excuse us for a moment, me and my sister are kinda busy gatherin' buckets to put our apples in."

Sonic raises his brows.

"You have a sister too?"

"Yup!"

Applebloom smiles.

"Mah name's Applebloom. I reckon that you already have met our big brother, Big McIntosh."

Sonic nods his head.

"Yeah, he was the one that told me where Applejack is at. You know, I'm getting surprised every minute by you ponies. Ponies working on a farm is mind blowing right now."

Applebloom gawks at him, shocked.

"What?! What do you mean you never seen ponies work on a farm?!"

"He's not from this world, Applebloom. Apparently, he's somewhere different."

Applejack explains.

"Yeah. My world is completely different from this. Everything I'm seeing right now is..."

He air quotes.

" "New" to me."

"Hm... whatever that means. I'll take your word for it."

They all hear Sonic's stomach growl. Applejack giggles.

"I guess somepony is hungry. Ah can give ya some apple pie if you like. By the way, can you help us out a bit? We kinda have a lot to do. We were plannin' on going to that party Pinkie Pie is plannin', but ah don't think I'mma make it."

Sonic sticks his thumb up, smirking.

"Sure, I'll help around."

"Heheh, thanks so much, sugah-hog. While you go eat your apple pie, we'll set everything up."

With that, the two ponies put the rest of the buckets on the cart, then walked out the barn."

* * *

A little later with Tails' he's walking around Ponyville with Pinkie Pie, who would not stop talking about the party that she wants to throw for him and Tails later in the afternoon.

"...and then I'm planning on putting some kind of games in the party, but I don't know what kinda games that I wanna put in the party, because I don't know what kind of games you guys like to play! Can you tell me what kind of games you guys play so maybe I can put it in the party for your liking?!"

Tails rubs the back of his head, thinking.

"Well, it doesn't really matter what games to put in. We'll play anything that you have in stores for us."

The beloved pink pony smiles happily.

"Ooh! I'm thinking of putting in pin the tail, or horseshoe in! I think that'll be exciting, but I need to put in more."

Tails chuckles a little.

"Take your time, Pinkie, you have all-"

Pinkie gasps loudly.

"Oh shoot! I should be preparing the party instead of talking to you! See you later Tails!"

In me're seconds, Pinkie Pie dashes off, leaving pink dust behind. Tails rubs the back of his head, awkwardly.

"I guess I'll go have a look around Ponyville I guess..."

"Hey Tails!"

Tails turns around, hearing Twilight's voice. Her and Rainbow Dash are trotting up to him.

"Oh, morning girls!"

He happily waves to them.

"Hey, where's Sonic?"

She asks.

"He went out to run around a bit. That's his early morning routine."

"Early morning routine?"

Rainbow tilts her head.

"My routine is usually clearing the clouds, but somepony else has done it for me."

"Clearing the clouds?"

Tails looks up at the sky, seeing that the clouds aren't visible.

"Yup, that's my job."

Rainbow Dash said.

"But unfortunately, Rainbow Dash doesn't get up early to clear the skies out."

Twilight said, glaring at her. Rainbow gives her a nervous smile.

"That sounds interesting. The clouds in my world comes and goes whenever."

"WHAT?!"

Rainbow Dash, shocked.

"So you mean to tell me that the clouds will suddenly vanish in the air by itself?!"

Tails nods his head.

"When it wants to rain, it'll rain. When it wants to snow, it'll snow. It'll happen unexpected, unless you watch the weather forecast."

"That sounds interesting."

Twilight said.

"I think I'm going to start writing some notes down for whenever I have learned something new from your world. This is too amazing to me. So how do you guys know when it's going to rain or whatever?"

Tails sticks his finger up, smiling.

"Oh that's easy. Meteorologists predicts the weather, by using several different tools to measure the atmosphere in the air that happens in the day, and then they'll record the information to create an educated guesses for the future weather. It's noted that- "

While Tails is explaining, and Twilight is enjoying it, Rainbow Dash's brain is about to burst, listening to Tails' nonstop information about the weather.

"STOOP!"

Rainbow Dash yells, making the two look at her. Rainbow Dash calms down a bit, inhaling, then exhaling.

"Sorry."

She laughs nervously.

"How about we go out and grab something to eat? I'm hungry."

Twilight's stomach grumbles.

"Now that you mentioned it, I am getting hungry."

"I'm up for a bite to eat."

Tails smiles. A little later, all three are at The Hay Burger. Rainbow Dash and Twilight already have their burgers with a side of horseshoe fries, and soda on their platter. Meanwhile, Tails walks up with his tray, having the same thing. Tails looks down at his food, seeing that it has hay instead of a burger.

"Wow... When you guys said hay burger, I didn't realize y'all literally meant "hay" burger."

Tails slightly pushes his tray away.

"You're not going to eat it, Tails?"

Twilight asks. Tails swallows hard, picking up the burger. He pulls the burger towards his mouth and takes a bite out of it. He slowly chews it, as the girls watches. He swallows it, then shivers.

"I know hay is edible, but it doesn't taste good or isn't digestible. Yeah, sure, I can eat vegetables, but hay can't do."

He puts the burger down, lifting the bun, lettuce, and tomatoes up. He then starts removing the hay out of the bottom bun.

"Then, what in Celestia's name do you eat?"

Rainbow Dash asks, curious.

"We mostly eat meat."

Rainbow stops eating, spitting her food out.

"MEAT?!"

Twilight looks at her, continuing to chew her food.

"You guys eat raw meat?!"

"No... We cook our meat, season it, THEN we eat it."

"Well, foxes do eat rabbit when it's close to winter."

Twilight said with her mouth food. She swallows it, then picks her soda up with her magic.

"But right now, it's summer, and seeing that he can eat meat any time he wants is fascinating. It's strange, but it's kinda fascinating."

Rainbow Dash has a disgusted look on her face.

"Ew... eating meat sounds nasty. How will we know if you guys aren't going to turn us into soup?"

Tails sticks his hands up, laughing nervously with sweat bead rolling down his temple.

"We're not going to eat you guys. We wouldn't consider on eating any of you at all."

Rainbow Dash gives him a suspicious look.

"Yeeeaaah... sure. I just need to keep an eye on you. And you."

She looks at Twilight,raising her hoof in the air.

"You act like this isn't surprising to you at all!"

She then rests her elbow on the table.

"It's surprising, yes, but they're different from us, Rainbow Dash. You can't expect them to be like us. Like how it's common for dragons to eat gems, but we don't. It's scary that they do eat meat, but deep down, they wouldn't hurt us."

Rainbow Dash rubs her hoof on her head.

"I guess you're right."

Tails tries out the horseshoe fries.

"Mhh."

He happily enjoys it, grabbing some more.

"I see that you at least like the fries."

Twilight giggles, watching him eat his fries.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sonic, he's is done eating his apple pie that Applejack kindly gave him. Sonic is stretching his legs out, ready to help her out. All the buckets are sitting nicely near the trees, ready to catch apples.

"Now Sonic."

Applejack trots up from behind with Applebloom. She then trots over to a tree.

"All ya have to do is knock the apple into this right here bucket."

Applejack bucks the tree, knocking the apples into the bucket.

"Sounds easy enough."

Applejack smirks.

"Ya sure? It's okay if you're not able to knock the apples down. It's not an easy task for everypony."

She teasingly said, crossing her hoof over her other hoof. Sonic smirks, continuing to stretch out.

"Heh, don't underestimate a blue hedgehog now."

He chuckles.

"Heh, seeing that you could easily take out those darn machines yesterday, I bet you could knock these apples down with ease."

Applejack turns away.

"While you do that, Me and Applebloom will-"

A blast of wind interrupts her sentence, nearly losing her hat.

"What in tarnation?!"

"Done!"

Applejack looks back and sees Sonic standing behind her.

"Wait, you..."

She looks back at the apple tree, seeing that they were all cleared, shocking Applejack and Applebloom.

"Wh- How did- you were-"

Applebloom was just as speechless as her sister. Sonic dusts himself off.

"That was a piece of cake."

Sonic chuckles.

"That... was... AWESOME!"

Applebloom hops in the air.

"How did you do it so quick?! We only turned away for a second and boom! You're done!"

Sonic sticks his thumbs up.

"I'm the one they call the blue blur. Remember that kiddo."

Sonic rubs her head, making her giggle.

"Today won't be as hard as plucking apples out of your teeth."

Applejack said.

"You've made mah day easier Sonic. I do appreciate it."

She takes her hat off, showing her appreciation.

"Don't sweat it! I guess I'll be seeing you later at the party?"

"You bet you are!"

Applejack puts her hat back on, smiling.

"Alright then, I'll see you later then."

With that, Sonic dashes off.

"Wow! He moves so quick, that he's reminding me of Rainbow Dash."

Applejack looks at the direction that he ran off too, agreeing.

"Yeah, he sure do."

* * *

 _Food, food, food. This chapter got me hungry. Time to go eat. See ya next chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8

_(Fun Fact 1): In one of these chapters, I did a lyric reference from a Sonic song. Can you find it?_

 _For now on, I, Leatherhead, will start doing fun facts when I create new chapters. It could be about anything, but I hope you guys will enjoy the fun facts and this chapter!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

A little later with Rarity and Spike, they were in the Carousel Boutique with Sweetie Belle, and the blue Chaos Emerald that Rarity purchased at the Jewelry Store. Spike has his eyes gazing at the emerald that's sitting on Rarity's desk.

"That gem do look good."

He licks his lips, slobbering around his mouth.

"Maybe one bite out of it wouldn't be much of a problem?"

He picks the emerald up, lifting it above his head with his mouth gaped.

"SPIKE!"

He jumps in sudden horror, nearly dropping the emerald. Rarity trots up to him with a glare.

"Bad, Spikey Wikey!"

She uses her horn to take the Chaos Emeralds away from him.

"Awwe, but it was only going to be one bite."

He gives her a puppy look, hoping that it would work.

"No! I will not have this gem eaten. Even if it is just a small bite."

Spike sassily looks away with his arms crossed his chest.

"Now, I will make a return after I turn it into a necklace."

She trots off with the emerald beside her.

"In the mean time, you can have some of the leftover gems I have."

This cheered Spike up a bit, happy to take the offer.

"Where did you find that gem anyway? It looked so pretty."

Sweetie Belle asks.

"We got it at the Jewelry Store."

Spike explains.

"Karaot found it right outside of Ponyville surprisingly. It's rare to find something pretty like that in Equestria."

"Oooh. I kinda wish I found it first to give to Rarity, instead of her buying it."

Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh well. I'm going to go find Scootaloo and Applebloom. See you later, Spike!"

Spike waves to her, watching her leave the Boutique.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sonic, he's taking another stroll around Ponyville. He manages to see Fluttershy's Cottage in the distance, right outside of Ponyville. He squints his eyes, blocking the sun out of his face to get a better view. He saw multiple of birdhouses, animal burrows, and a bridge that has a little river flowing under.

"Is that... a cottage? It looks good from this view... Hm?"

From the distance that he's standing at, he sees Fluttershy trotting out of her cottage.

"Hey, that must be that shy pony from yesterday. Maybe I can get the chance to talk to her."

Instead of running, he jogs over since he's nearby. Fluttershy is trotting over to one of the birdhouses.

"Wake up little birdie."

She spoke in her soft, yet gentle voice.

"Breakfast is coming for you."

The little blue bird happily hops out of it's house, perching on its perch, tweeting. The gentle pony giggles.

"Discord will be out in a moment with your breakfast."

Sonic is standing right behind her. He sticks his hand up.

"Hey."

Fluttershy jumps in fear of a simple, "Hey". She throws herself around, seeing Sonic awkwardly staring at her.

"I guess a simple, "Hey" can scare you too, huh?"

He giggles a little, making her look away, embarrassed.

"We didn't properly introduce ourselves yesterday. I'm Sonic, what's yours?"

Fluttershy doesn't make direct eye contact.

"Um, I'm... Fluttershy."

She said in her soft voice. Inaudible for Sonic, he leans in a little.

"Sorry, I couldn't quite catch that."

Fluttershy sweats a little. She bites her bottom lip.

"F- Fluttershy."

She spoke even softer. Sonic scratches his head with his finger. The bird that stayed perched on his house flies over to Sonic, and perched on his nose. Sonic looks at the bird tweeting in his face.

"Hey little fella."

Fluttershy takes notice, seeing that the bird is already liking Sonic.

"Wow..."

"Huh?"

Sonic looks over at Fluttershy.

"The little birdie is already liking you."

Sonic was surprised to finally hear Fluttershy speak to him without being very nervous. He smirks.

"Heheh, I guess it's kinda natural."

The bird flies off his nose, back to his birdhouse.

"This place looks pretty amazing. You have a lot of animals living here. How's it possible for you to feed so many?"

Fluttershy looks away.

"Well, uh-"

"Fluttershy!"

Her cottage door opens, interrupting her. Discord walks out the cottage with a bag of bird seeds,

"I finally found the bag that I was having trouble looking for."

He takes notice of Sonic, who was staring at him, puzzled.

"Uh... is it me, or am I seeing a snake with different body parts from other creatures?"

Discord smiles, dropping the bag of bird seeds.

"Oh look, do we have a guest?"

He takes a closer look at Sonic.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you the same rat that Pinkie Pie threw a party last night for, but never showed up?"

Before Sonic can correct him, he hears somepony else correcting him. Sonic looks over at Fluttershy.

"He's a hedgehog. A rat would have a longer tail, and not have quills."

Sonic crosses his arms, impressed.

"About time somebody got my species right."

"You don't look like a hedgehog. Here, let me help you."

With a snap of his fingers, Discord has turned Sonic into a real life blue hedgehog with a bunch of quills covering his back. Sonic looks at himself in horror. Fluttershy has the same shocked face that Sonic has.

"Wh- what the?! Turn me back!"

Discord giggles, filing his claws.

"Why? You look a lot better."

"Discord..."

The draconequus looks at the stern pegasus, glaring at him. Discord snaps his claws, transforming the hedgehog back. Sonic looks at himself, then sighs in relief.

"Hey, maybe you can use that same magic of yours to make yourself look like an actual snake."

Discord places his hand on his chest, dramatically "burning" up, placing his other hand on his forehead.

"Oh the burn! But for your information hedgehog, I'm a draconequus. You may call me, Discord!"

Dramatic lightning appears in the background.

"I had to add the dramatic lightning to make myself sound serious."

Sonic shakes his head, placing his hand on his hip.

"I guess."

"I used to be a former ruler of Equestria, bringing disharmony to the land!"

Sonic looks at him, seeing that he's wearing a sun hat, and then sees Angel appear behind his shoulder.

"Seeing that you're helping Fluttershy out with her pets, I can't take serious on what you've told me."

"That's because I'm teaching him about friendship."

Fluttershy explains.

"Nopony believed that he would change, except for me."

She smiles.

"I'm so proud of him making it so far, but he's still learning."

Sonic was a bit impressed. Now that he's thinking about it, he kinda wish that Eggman can do the same like what Discord doing.

"Compromise don't exist in my world. An egghead I know don't wanna change at all. He only wants to conquer the world by turning everything in his vision."

He shakes his head, then looks at the birds.

"And turning animals into robots don't help at all."

"WHAT?!"

Fluttershy yells at the top of her lungs in shock, surprising the hedgehog.

"If I EVER see that man, I'm going to RIP HIM IN-"

She notices what she was doing, looking at Sonic and Discord. She eases up abit, looking away.

"I- I mean..."

Her face turns red, making Sonic chuckle.

"I see how much you really care for these animals."

She doesn't make eye contact. Sonic sticks his thumbs up.

"Don't worry, I won't allow Eggman take control of any animals in this world. Trust me."

Fluttershy awkwardly looks away.

"By the way, are you two coming to the party?"

"Hm... I'll go if Fluttershy goes."

Discord looks over at Fluttershy. She nods her head, making the hedgehog smirk.

"Sweet! See you then!"

With that, he dashes off.

* * *

Meanwhile inside of Ponyville, everypony in the village are setting up decorations for Sonic and Tails' welcome and appreciation party. Pinkie Pie has a clipboard in her hand, having a check list paper on it. She's wearing a pink visor, and has a pencil stuck on the side. She's looking down the list, looking everything over.

"Okay! Do we have the cake?!"

A five layer big cake is pulled in on a cart that reads, "Welcome and thank you" in cursive.

"Check! Decorations?!"

The pegasi, including Derpy is done hanging up the decorations.

"Check! Games?!"

Some earth ponies are playing around with horseshoe, pin the tail, and other games.

"Check! DRINKS?!"

A big fountain is pulled in on a cart. The fountain is filled with red juice.

"Check! DJ Pon?!"

DJ Pon is standing over at her turntable, sticking her hoof out, as if she was sticking a thumb up.

"Check! And now, all we need to do is wait on for Sonic and Tails!"

At the entrance of Ponyville, the diamond dogs are walking upon the village with the Emerald tracker. The tracker shows a dot on the screen, indicating that it's close by.

"The precious gem is close. We just grab it, and leave."

Rover instructs the two. Back inside Ponyville with Tails, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash, all three are walking around Ponyville talking to each other. Twilight and Tails are seemingly enjoying talking about their worlds, meanwhile Rainbow Dash is bored out of her mind, listening to their conversation. She only stayed with the two, since she got nothing better to do with her injured wing. She sighs annoyingly, wanting to walk away.

"Hey Rainbow!"

Rainbow looks back, seeing Scootaloo riding her scooter at high speed. Rainbow Dash smiles and waves to her.

"Yo, squirt!"

Her scooter screeches, trying to stop it before she runs over her idol. She successfully stops the scooter, sighing in a bit of relief.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash! Glad to finally see you out the hospital. Applejack told me what happened yesterday, while I was with Rarity and Sweetie Belle."

Rainbow Dash wraps her hoof around her.

"Heheh, don't worry about me, as you can see, there's nopony that can stop this awesome pegasus."

Scootaloo giggles, then gives her sisterly figure a hug. Rainbow Dash rubs her head, hugging her back.

"By the way, are you going to the Welcome and Appreciation party that Pinkie Pie is throwing?"

She asks.

"Yeah. I was just with-"

She looks back and saw that Tails and Twilight aren't around. They were too busy talking to notice that Rainbow Dash isn't with them anymore.

"Oh well. Come on! I don't want to go to this party alone."

Scootaloo happily hops on her back, pointing at the direction where the party is at.

"Onwards to the party!"

She yells out, making Rainbow Dash laugh. She soon darts a top speed, leaving rainbow trails behind.

"Whoa!"

Scootaloo was hanging on for dear life, but seems to be enjoying it. They soon past Tails and Twilight, nearly knocking them over and everypony else.

* * *

Pinkie Pie is still waiting on Sonic, Tails, and everypony else to arrive.

"What is taking everypony so long?!"

She frustratingly throws herself back. Applejack, Big Mac, and Applebloom all arrived with a cart full of apple products. They all hovered over Pinkie Pie, who has her face covered.

"Uh... Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie Pie uncovers her face, seeing the three, making her gasp with surprise.

"You came!"

Applejack smirks.

"Well of course! Thanks to Sonic buckin' all the apple trees for us. Ah was gettin' worried that we wasn't gonna make it."

Soon, Rainbow Dash arrives with Scootaloo.

"Whoa!"

Scootaloo hops off of Rainbow, having noodle legs from the thrill of the ride. Rainbow Dash helps her gain a bit of her balance.

"Sorry, heheh."

"Are you kidding?! That was awesome!"

The pegasus said, hovering in the air with her little wings, then drops back on the ground.

"Hey!"

They looked back and saw Tails and Twilight flying in the sky. Rainbow Dash is awe-struck, seeing Tails using both of his tails to fly. They both landed in front of them.

"You can fly?!"

Tails nods his head.

"Yup! I've been flying through the wind ever since I discovered that can fly with my tails."

"I was shocked too when I saw that he can fly too."

Twilight said. Scootaloo has her eyes on Tails, trying to recognize if she seen him before.

"Hey, excuse me. Have we met before?"

Tails looks at Scootaloo, trying to remember if they have or not.

"Actually, I think I saw you in the crowd, while I was taking you all to safety yesterday."

Scootaloo finally remembers.

"Oh yeah! I wanna thank you for saving us!"

Tails chuckles, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I technically didn't save you guys, my friend is the one that saved you."

"But you were the one that was leading us out of danger! That makes you a hero, just like Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow was flattered by her statement.

"Thanks, Scootaloo. I wish I could've done more."

"But at least you tried, right?"

Rainbow Dash smiles, giving her another hug. Soon, Fluttershy and Discord finally arrives to the party.

"And here we are!"

Discord said, raising his arms in the air.

"Here to welcome and appreciate the hedgehog, and..."

He looks at Tails.

"And fox boy!"

"It's... Tails..."

He raises his brow, looking at Discord.

"What in the world are you supposed to be?

Discord snaps his finger, wearing a hat and gown with glasses on his face. A school chalk board appears next to him.

"I am a Draconequus."

He writes it down on the board.

"I am the spirit of chaos."

He writes it under, "Draconequus".

"I bring disharmony to ponies all over Equestria. But unfortunately, I no longer do that."

He said, throwing the cap, gown, and chalk behind him. Tails awkwardly rubs the back of his head, until he felt an arm wrap around him. Sonic has finally arrived to the party.

"Is this draconsnake thing bothering you, Tails?"

Discord frowns.

"It's draconequus, rat. And seeing how fast you are, it's kinda strange that me and Fluttershy got here before you."

Scootaloo's mouth gapes, hearing what Discord had said.

"So he's fast too?"

She looks over at the blue hedgehog.

"Oh, I didn't realize that you were so excited to see me. Maybe there should be two of me so you wouldn't have to wait up."

"Exactly."

He snaps his claws, having a doppelganger of Sonic appear next to him.

"Or maybe have an evil version of you."

He snaps his talon claws once again, making a green hedgehog that has twin scars across his chest.

"Long live the king, baby!"

The green hedgehog said, putting his shades on. Everyone's sweat bead roll down their temple.

"You can stop now. You're kinda dragging it."

Sonic said, rubbing his finger on his head. Discord obliges, snapping his fingers, making the hedgehog go away.

"Hey Rainbow Dash. Did you hear what Discord said?! He said that hedgehog is fast!"

Scootaloo said with surprisement in her voice. Rainbow Dash chuckles.

"Yeah, I know. We're racing as soon as my wing heals up."

"REALLY?! YAHOO!"

Scootaloo jumps in the air, filled with excitement.

"I can't wait to see you win!"

Rainbow Dash gains more confidence, hearing that her little "sister" will be cheering her on.

"Oooh! You guys are here!"

Pinkie Pie rushes over.

"Now we can start the party!"

"Now hold on, Pinkie. We still gotta wait up on Rarity and Spike."

Applejack said, trotting up from behind with Applebloom and Big Mac.

"And Sweetie Belle too!"

Applebloom adds.

"Don't worry, darlings. We are all here."

They all looked and saw Rarity wearing a beautiful princess dress that's warm blue patterns with a light red skirt hanging down from her abdomen to her back. She has her mane tied in the back, and to finish it off, she had little gems going across the white collar that's connected to the blue emerald that's hanging.

"So, what do you guys think?"

She brushes her mane to the side, posing. She had attracted everyone's attention, seeing how beautiful she looks. Tails and Sonic was in shock to see that somepony like Rarity can make dresses, and not only that, make herself look pretty.

"Wow! I'm amazed on how good you look!"

Tails said, awe-struck.

"She's not just good looking, she's beautiful!"

Spike adds, having hearts flutter over his head.

"That gem looks so good and shiny!"

Pinkie said, poking it around a bit.

"You look good and all, Rarity, but you didn't have to dress up."

Twilight implies.

"I know, but I just needed to show off my fashion!"

While Sonic is looking at her, impressed, the emerald catches his eyes. He stares upon it, until he realizes what it is. His eyes widen.

"Tails! Look what's on the dress!"

Everyone looks at him puzzled, but Tails proceeded on anyway. He looks at the gem closely, realizing what it is.

"Wait... is that-"

"PRECIOUS GEM!"

A raspy voice yells from behind. Everyone looked and saw the Diamond Dogs standing there.

"That precious gem is ours!"

* * *

 _Guess the party won't start with the Diamond Dogs in the way. What's going to happen next?! Find out next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

_(Fun Fact 2):I've previously worked on a different Sonic X MLP on another website called, Quotev. The story's timeline happened after season two. The antagonist of the story was Discord. Just like this story, only Sonic and Tails was sent to Equestria the same way, except that Princess Celestia had to call upon the "Equestrian Gods" to bring them. The story is no longer up on Quotev._

 _Heyo! Leatherhead is baaaaaack again with another Sonic X MLP crossover. I know that some of y'all get worried that it's gonna take me ages to come back, when I'm gone. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere.._

 _This chapter is going to have intense action, something that you guys have been waiting on for awhile. I hope you guys enjoy it!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9_**

In Ponyville, Sonic and Tails just discovered that Rarity has a Chaos Emerald, and now the Diamond Dogs are here to steal it from her. They are ready to steal it and give it to Eggman. Rarity growls, not expecting to see thoe nasty dogs again.

"Those disgusting, HIDEOUS Diamond Dogs!"

Rarity's horn glows, ready to defend herself.

"Hideous is right."

Sonic said. Rido noticed that Rarity is the one that has the Chaos Emerald. His eyes flash in horror.

"Not that mule again!"

Rover rages, pointing at Rarity. Rarity smirks, trotting beside Sonic.

"Ah yes, it is I, your worst nightmare! But I did appreciate you boys for giving me all of your gems."

She exaggerates.

"Look mule, we just want that gem!"

Rido points at the Emerald. She looks down at it.

"Should you guys be inside a kettle or something?"

Sonic jokingly asks.

"I think your owners forgot to lock it up last night. How about we act civil right now, and return you back to your rightful owners?"

"What he said! Y'all weren't invited to this party!"

Rainbow Dash adds.

"We were tasked to get that gem, so we can have MORE gems!"

Spot informs. Twilight looks at the Emerald, curious on why they're going after that specific gem.

"Geez, y'all are more problems than mites hoverin' over mah apples!"

Applejack trots over.

"Ah'll tell y'all what. Leave now, or we'll force y'all to."

Rito puts both of his fingers to whistle. Diamond Dog guards suddenly pops out from underground with their spears. Everypony around saw this, running away in fear, hiding in their own homes and stores. Twilight's horn glows, ready to fight back like the rest of the crew, except for Fluttershy, who's hiding behind Discord.

"I guess it's a fight you want!"

She grits her teeth. Rainbow Dash looks at Scootaloo, who's hiding behind her hind legs.

"Get out of here, Scootaloo! I don't want you to get hurt!"

Scootaloo looks at her.

"But what about you?!"

"I'll be fine! Now go!"

Scootaloo hesitates, not wanting to leave her side, but she obliges anyway.

"Come on Sweetie Belle and Applebloom!"

She yells out to them, running. They both quickly followed their best friend to safety.

"We'll make sure to get the vet ready once we're done with you dogs!"

Sonic said. Before they all start charging to wards each other, Pinkie Pie intervenes.

"WAAIIT!"

Everyone sits their, puzzled.

"How can we fight without music?! HIT IT, DJ!"

DJ Pon smiles, turning on the music. Rover growls.

"GET THEM!"

All the guards run towards them with their spears. Twilight shoots a powerful magic blast at them, sending a bunch of them flying back. Sonic pulls his glove down, then stretches his arm back.

"Finally something interesting!"

Sonic looks over at Rainbow Dash who's ready to fight back. He smirks.

"Stealing my lines now?"

The rainbow haired pony looks at him in the corner of her eyes, smirking.

"My line now."

Rainbow Dash darts towards the diamond dogs.

"Copyright infringement!"

He follows right behind. Fluttershy is pushing herself away from the guards in fear. She curls herself in a ball as they all charged for her, but they all tripped and fell in a pile. Pinkie Pie pulls out a party canon, aiming it at the three diamond dogs. They all stopped, before proceeding any further. One points at the other, begging to shoot the other. The other freaks out, begging to shoot the third dog instead. Pinkie Pie smiles, shooting one cupcake out. All of a sudden, two more cupcakes appear beside each other, hitting all three in the face. Tails is surrounded by spears by the guard dogs. He smirks, flying right of the circle. He lands behind them, then attacks them by using his tails. Applejack is twirling her rope around in the air. She throws it at a bunch, tying them together. Rainbow Dash is easily taking them down one by one at top speed. Sonic is punching and kicking them back, doing it in style. Rainbow Dash watches, amazed to see that Sonic is able to fight back with amazing speed. Caught of guard, one was about to grab her from behind, until he got blasted by Twilight's magic blast.

"Careful Rainbow! You almost got yourself hurt again!"

Rainbow Dash looks, noticing that she was about to get attacked.

"S- sorry!"

Sitting on the side, watching, Discord is eating a bag of popcorn.

"This is certainly entertaining to watch!"

"Well I sure do like to help, but I didn't come out here to get my dress dirty."

Rarity states. Without noticing, Rover, Rito, and Spot are right behind her. While Sonic and everyone are fighting, they hear Rarity screaming at the top of her lungs. They all turned around and saw her captured by all three. Spike pokes out of a barrel, seeing Rarity. His eyes flash in horror.

"RARITY!"

"Let her go!"

Sonic yells, having his foot on one of the guard's head.

"Fine!"

Spot takes the Chaos Emerald, then they all threw her on the ground, dirtying up her dress.

"NOOO MY DRESS! WHYYY!"

She cries out, as the Diamond Dogs are escaping with the Chaos Emerald.

"Sonic! They got the Chaos Emerald!"

Sonic begins rushing over at high speeds. He jumps over their heads and lands in front of them.

"You have something that belongs to us. How about you hand that emerald right back to us?"

"We're giving it to someone that's going to give us more gems in return!"

Sonic crosses his arms.

"Does this someone have an egg shaped body with a mustache?"

"Yes!"

"Does he wear glasses too?"

"Yes!"

Sonic sighs.

"I'm not surprised. It's time for you guys to return back to the pound where you belong. Here, I'll escort you out!"

At top speed, Sonic runs around them in circles, creating a blue tornado. Spot drops the Chaos Emerald in Sonic's hand, as they are lifted off the ground. They all screamed, being thrown in the sky.

"WE'LL BE BAAAACK!"

They disappeared in the sky, making a star appear. Sonic tosses the Chaos Emerald in the air and catches it. Tails walks up, happily bumping him in the arm. Twilight and the mane four all looked at the guards that were all beaten and tied up.

"I reckon that you all leave too."

Applejack threatens. They got up in fear, then ran as far as possible. Spike rushes over to Rarity who is crying about her ruined dress.

"It's okay, Rarity. I'm sure that you can make another one. At least you're okay though."

Discord sadly throws his popcorn away.

"Awe that sucks, the real party is over."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Pinkie yells.

"The party is far from over!"

Everypony in Ponyville walked out of their hiding spots, cheering for everyone.

"Is everypony okay?"

Fluttershy asks

"Yeah, we're fin-"

"NO! I AM NOT FINE!"

Rarity cries out, holding her dress dearly. Twilight facehoof, then looks over at the Chaos Emerald that Sonic is holding.

"I'm curious as to why they wanted that gem he's holding. I've never seen anything like that."

Rainbow Dash trots over to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic. You're not bad of a fighter for a hedgehog."

Sonic looks over at her.

"I can say the same to you, pony. I was surprised to see you fight with an injured wing."

He sticks his thumb up.

"Now that's what I call loyalty."

He gives her a wink. Rainbow Dash was flattered, making her smile.

"Thanks Sonic, that means much."

"Rainbow Dash!"

Scootaloo runs up from behind, hugging her.

"I was so worried that you were going to hurt yourself again!"

"Don't worry about her."

She looks up at Sonic.

"Rainbow Dash is proven of knowing how to take care of herself. She's pretty strong if I do say so myself."

Rainbow Dash face turns red a little, looking away. She shakes her head, then puts her competitive face on.

"Don't think acting so sweet will change my mind about racing you. I might just ignore what the doctor say and race you whenever."

Sonic chuckles, patting her back as he walk by her.

"Give your wing some rest. When I say that I want you to give your best, I want you to give me your best. I don't wanna spell it out for you."

Rainbow Dash looks at her wing, wishing that it can heal faster.

"Alright everypony! LET'S CONTINUE OUR PARTYYYYYYY!"

Pinkie Pie shouts. Everypony in Ponyville cheers happily.

* * *

Meanwhile with Eggman, he's standing in front of a giant robot that doesn't look completely finished, but it looks a quarter done.

"Excellent! My top secret weapon is nearly complete! I still need to head over to the Crystal Empire to take the crystal heart after the project is done."

Eggman rubs his chin, thinking about the Diamond Dogs.

"Now that I think about it, I wonder how those idiots are doing."

He hear his door slam open.

"HEY! HEY!"

He saw all three Diamond Dogs rushing in.

"We almost had the precious gem! Those stinking mules and that blue rat has it!"

Rover explains, making Eggman face palm.

"I knew that I shouldn't have let you fools go empty handed. Now Sonic has one out of the seven Chaos Emeralds!

He growls in anger

"I need them to power the robot up, so I can take it over to the Crystal Empire, steal the Crystal Heart, and have immense power to take over Equestria."

He thinks for a moment.

"I don't know if I can trust you with my robots, but it's better than nothing I suppose. I'll let you take my Egg Cerberus. It's one of the strongest armoured robots that's been created. If you idiots manage to let it get destroyed, you won't hear the end of me!"

Eggman threatens, walking away.

* * *

A little later at Ponyville, everyone is still having the Welcome and Appreciation party, having tons of fun. Twilight, on the other hand, is sitting down thinking about the other ponies that are captured, and now the Diamond Dogs are involved now. Spike notices that Twilight hasn't been really doing much but sitting down. He walks over to her, a bit worried about her best friend.

"Hey, Twilight. Is something the matter?"

She sighs.

"Yeah actually. While we're just sitting here partying and having fun, we aren't really thinking about the other ponies that's been captured by the Eggman guy. I know Princess Celestia told us to wait, but I kinda wanna act now. If only we knew where this Eggman is hiding at."

Spike pats her back.

"Don't worry, Twilight. We'll save those captured ponies when the time is right."

"I guess you're right, Spike. Although, we do have Sonic and Tails that can help us save them. I'm still curious on why those diamond dogs were after that specific jewel Sonic is holding. It seems too important for them to not give it back to Rarity."

Over to Sonic and Rarity, Rarity has her hoof wrapped around Sonic, begging for the emerald back.

"May I pleeeease have that back?!"

"No."

Sonic shakes his head, denying.

"Please?!"

"Nope!"

Spike tilts his head a little.

"I heard Tails yell Chaos Emerald or something. I was the one that picked the gem for her at the jewelry store."

Twilight finally stands up.

"I'm going to go ask."

She trots over to Sonic, who is ignoring the desperate pony that keeps bugging him about the Emerald.

"Sonic, you have a minute?"

Sonic looks.

"Depends if you help me get Rarity off my leg."

Twilight shakes her head, using her magic to pull Rarity off him. Rarity sassily points her nose at the sky.

"And here I thought that you were a charming hedgehog."

She walks away in a bit of anger. sonic sighs in relief.

"Thank you... I tried telling her that the emerald is important."

He takes it out of his pouch. Twilight studies the emerald for a brief moment.

"That's exactly why I came over. What is it supposed to be?"

"This here is a Chaos Emerald, they're no ordinary jewels that you'll find in a jewelry store. These things have a history in my world."

"When you mean "these" do you mean that there's more than one?"

She curiously ask, studying it some more.

"There's seven of them scattered across the world. This is one out of the seven. The user of these emeralds can do anything with them through chaos energy."

Sonic lets go of the Emerald, letting it float in the air. Twilight was in absolute shock, watching it.

"With one emerald: you can go through time and space, teleport, and stop time."

Twilight's mouth gapes.

"Like magic?"

Sonic shrugs, grabbing the emerald.

"I guess so. It can also harness machines as well, which explains how Eggman got here. He can't collect all seven of these Emeralds again. All seven can and will give him ultimate power. They're extremely hard to find, which is why I wish our friend Knuckles was here. He'll easily sense them around, no matter how far they are."

Twilight was very interested in it.

"There's a lot more it can do, but I suggest you ask Tails for more information."

"Sonic!"

He hears Pinkie call him.

"Get over here! We're about to have a dance off!"

Sonic sticks his thumbs up, excited.

"Sweet! I'll be over now!"

Before he could go over to where Pinkie is at, Twilight stops him.

"Wait!"

He stops and looks at her.

"Y- you don't mind..."

She fiddles her hoof on the ground.

"If I take a look at it? I promise I'll keep my eye on it."

"Heheh, no problem."

Twilight happily takes it with her magic.

"Thanks."

Sonic sticks his thumbs up, then rushes over to Pinkie.

* * *

 _Twilight seems to be interested in the Chaos Emeralds. I wonder how much enjoyment she'll have when Tails gives her more information about the Chaos Emeralds. Chapter 10, here we come!_


	10. Chapter 10

_(Fun Fact 3): The only reason why the events are happening after season three is, because I did not know there were more seasons after season five, and I stopped watching my little pony after season five episode one, part two. I found out that there were more seasons by noticing Starlight Glimmer being with the mane six. I didn't recognize the character at first, because of her new hairstyle, until I searched her up and recognized that she was the first antagonist of season five. That's when I later learned that there was a season six through nine. The story could have been different than what it currently is now, but..._

 _Yoooo! It's the best of the best that's bringing you another chapter of Sonic X MLP, and that's LEATHERHEAD! The action scene isn't intended to be that exciting, only because it's minor. More action will definitely come in future chapters. Enjoy chapter 10!_

* * *

 _ **chapter 10**_

Later that night in Ponyville, the party is finally over. It have lasted all day, until it was finally dark. Everyone in Ponyville has cleaned up everything with the help from Sonic and Tails. Sonic speeds his way around, collecting trash off the ground, and on rooftops. Cupcakes are thrown everywhere in town, as if they just had a big cupcake fight. The pegasi are clearing out the rooftop, and the earth ponies are sweeping the ground from confetti and other party accessories. Sonic is running around at top speed, picking up trash and rushes over to Tails, who's holding a big trash bag in his hand. As soon as Sonic turned around, Pinkie Pie is standing behind him with a big smile.

"That was the best party EVER!"

She happily back flips in the air.

"Heheh, yeah!"

Sonic agreeing.

"Especially when we all had a cake fight."

"Someone accidentally threw Spike at me."

Tails rubs the side of his head, annoyed.

"I think that I'm going to have a headache throughout the night."

Sonic was a bit concerned for them, but was slightly puzzled.

"Wow, didn't know Spike was a cake too. How can you accidentally throw Spike at someone?"

"I guess they were trying to throw him in the cake, but missed completely."

Sonic and Pinkie looks at each other, shrugging.

"By the way, Pinkie. Those were some sick moves earlier. Who knew that you can dance?"

Pinkie Pie snorts.

"Well of course, silly! I'm full of surprises!"

She hops away, as her dark pink mane bounces in rhythm with her bouncing.

"Sonic, you still have the Chaos Emerald, right?"

Tails asks.

"Yeah, it's..."

Sonic is trying to feel for it, but couldn't.

"Uh... I know I have it somewhere."

Tails gives Sonic a stern look, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You mean to tell me that you've lost track of the CHAOS EMERALD?!"

He angrily throws his hands up in the air."

"No!"

He continues to feel around for it.

"You gave it to me Sonic, remember?"

Twilight trots up with the blue Chaos Emerald. Sonic sighs in relief, places his hand on his chest.

"Oh yeah, I guess I was partying too hard."

He chuckles to himself.

"I was so interested in it, that I wanted to see how it works."

She sighs, irritable.

"I guess I'm not one to fiddle with this thing. I was amped up a little from hearing the word chaos in its name, but hearing those got me excited."

She hands it back to Sonic. Tails rubs the back of his head.

"If you want to know more about it, I can surely- HEY!"

Twilight pulls Tails down by his tail in her mouth.

"Great! We'll go now!"

He starts dragging him back to the Golden Oak Library.

"W- wait! Twilight!"

Sonic chuckles, watching her drag his best friend on the ground.

"Yo, Blue!"

Rainbow Dash trots over to him with Scootaloo.

"Rainbow Dash, what's up? The last time I saw you was after we fought those... gem dogs or whatever."

"Yeah, I know. Noticed anything... different?"

Sonic studies her for a brief moment, then notices.

"Hey, you're bandages is off."

"I tried to convince her to leave it on, but she's so eager to race you."

Scootaloo states.

"It's still a little sore, but I can manage."

She stretches both of her wings out.

"I never seen anybody that's so excited to race like me."

Sonic chuckles.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!"

Pinkie rushes over at surprising speed.

"You two are racing tomorrow and you told NOPONY?!"

"Well, the only three that knows is Tails, Twilight, and Spike."

Spike walks up with bandages wrapped around his head.

"Thank you for giving me your bandages earlier, Rainbow Dash. That impact on Tails gave me a lump- WHOA!"

Pinkie picks Spike up and violently shakes him.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT SONIC AND RAINBOW DASH ARE RACING!"

Everypony else hears Pinkie's outburst of the race. They excitingly rush over, surrounding everyone. Once Pinkie has stopped shaking Spike, his face turns green. He covers his mouth, refraining from throwing up.

"Ugh... I think that I'm going to puke."

Sonic looks at everypony that are eager to see the two race.

"Heck yeah!"

Rainbow Dash flies in the air.

"We're racing to see who's the fastest all in Equestria. You see..."

She lands next to Sonic.

"Spine boy here thinks he's the so call "fastest thing" alive in his world, and now here."

Sonic smirks.

"As I, the one that is crowned to be the fastest all in Equestria, will prove that this so called title he gave himself is a sham!"

Sonic chuckles, rubbing his nose.

"A sham? Is that what you think, Rainbow?"

She gets in his face, pressing her nose against his.

"It's not what I think, it's what I know!"

"Now, now Rainbow Dash. I wouldn't get too cocky now."

Applejack trots up with Rarity and Fluttershy.

"I've seen mah boy Sonic knock them apples down wit' speed so fast, even mah naked eyes couldn't catch it."

"And let's not forget that he outran-"

Spike once again, refrains himself from throwing up.

"A train..."

He was getting sick from Pinkie shaking him.

"Oh Celestia, I think I'm gonna go rest."

Spike slowly walks away. Rainbow Dash looks at them with confidence.

"He's maybe fast, but there's no way that he can beat me."

"Rainbow Dash is well known to be fast!"

Scootaloo adds.

"I've always looked up to her, always wanting to be fast like her! I thought nopony in Equestria would be able to compete her in a race, until one challenger approaches."

She points at Sonic.

"So... where are you guys going to race at?"

Rainbow Dash rubs her mouth, thinking.

"You know, I was thinking Ghastly Gorge, but-"

"Wait just a darn second!"

Applejack gives her a stern look.

"You want to go RACE in Ghastly Gorge?! A place where you almost got yourself killed?! A place that has stinkin' quarray eels?!"

"I think White Tailed Woods would be good, but you can do whatever pleases you."

Fluttershy softly spoken.

"Well... I was thinking that too."

Rainbow Dash thinks some more.

"I don't mind racing anywhere that's dangerous."

Everypony gasps, looking at Sonic who's confident.

"Y- you sure? It's... dangerous."

Fluttershy is concerned for their safety, remembering what happened when Rainbow Dash had race in there.

"I've been through danger and back. I can handle myself."

Sonic pounds his fist into his hand.

"YES!"

Pinkie Pie happily wraps her hooves around them.

"A RACE TOMORROW!"

"Heheh, it's a deal."

Rainbow Dash said, doing a face off with Sonic. Sonic chuckles, ready for the big race tomorrow.

"Hey! I usually don't think about making bets, but...

Rarity trots up, playing with her hair.

"If Rainbow Dash wins, you have to give me that emerald you've taken from me."

Sonic raises his brows.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! This is supposed to be a friendly race, not a race to bet on!"

Rainbow Dash informs.

"Yes, but he did take something that I've spent most of my bits on, and doesn't want to give it back!"

Sweat bead rolls on Sonic's temple. Rainbow Dash rolls her eyes.

"Fine! It's a bet then."

Sonic sticks his thumbs up, accepting the bet.

"That's fine by me.

Meanwhile with Tails and Twilight, they are at the library having a conversation about the Chaos Emerald. Twilight is intently listening to Tails' information about how the emerald works, and a bit of background to it. She had made themselves a cup of warm tea to have.

"... the Chaos Emeralds are very powerful gems, but it's not as powerful as the Master Emerald. The Master Emerald is what controls the energy within the Chaos Emeralds. Although they hold ultimate power, the Master Emerald is almost like the mother to the emeralds.

Twilight sips her tea from her cup by using her magic. She was astonished to hear this information about the emeralds.

"Wow! So even though the Chaos Emeralds are powerful as you say, there's even an emerald that surpass its powers."

Tails nods.

"Exactly. This is why the Master Emerald is heavily guarded by-"

Spike opening up the door interrupts their conversation.

"H- hey guys..."

They both noticed how sick he looked.

"Spike? Are you okay?"

Twilight asks, concerned for her best friend.

"N- no... Pinkie Pie shook me so fast that-"

He covers his mouth once again, swallowing his throw up.

"I'm so sick."

"Awe, why not go upstairs and relax?"

Spike weakly walks over to the stairs.

"I am, I am... I have to rest anyway for the race tomorrow anyway."

Twilight tilts her head.

"Sonic and Rainbow Dash? But Rainbow Dash still needs to rest her wing."

"Not in her book..."

Spike grabs his mouth, then continues upstairs. Twilight sighs, getting up from the table.

"I better go check on him."

She rushes upstairs to him. Tails fiddles with his thumb, looking around the library. While doing so, he hears Twilight from upstairs.

"S- Spike! Don't you-"

He then hears Spike throwing up.

"Not on my bed!"

She yells.

"S- sorry-"

He throws up some more, making it a bit awkward for Tails.

"Oh Celestia!"

Spike yells out. Tails snorts a little, then something catches his eyes.

"Hm? What are those?"

He gets up from the table, and walks over to whatever he was looking at. Twilight trots downstairs with a blanket curled in a ball.

"Sorry, Tails. Spike-"

She notices that Tails is looking at the Elements of Harmony. She trots over, smiling a little.

"That there are the Elements of Harmony."

"Elements of Harmony? What do they do?"

"Each of those six artifacts represents an element of friendship: generosity, honesty, laughter, loyalty, and magic. Each of their respective wielders are from: Applejack, who has the element of honesty; Fluttershy, the element of kindness; Pinkie Pie, the element of laughter; Rainbow Dash, her element is loyalty; Rarity, hers is generosity; and mine is the element of magic."

Tails rubs his muzzle, studying it.

"I wish I can tell you more, but right now, I have to take care of Spike. You can stay as long as you want."

She trots away with the blanket. Tails seems like he was interested in the Harmony.

* * *

A little later at Eggman's base, the Diamond Dogs are running up to Eggman with "exciting" news.

"Hey plump man!"

Eggman growls, hearing his name.

"It's Eggman! What is it that you idiots want?!"

"Look! We got one of the precious gem!"

Rover shows him a green Chaos Emerald. Eggman turns around, surprised that they got one.

"Well I'll be..."

He takes the Emerald, looking at it.

"Where did you get it from?"

He shakes his head.

"No matter, as long as we have one. We still need to collect the remaining six that are left. Don't let me down, you're doing good so far."

All three salutes to them.

"Yes boss man!"

They all rushed out the door. Eggman intertwine his fingers together, laughing menacingly.

"Soon enough, this entire world will be mine to take over."

* * *

 _Eggman has one Chaos Emerald now! What project is Eggman that he's so hard on completing? See you next chapter!_


	11. Chapter 11

_(Fun Fact 4): A Sonic X MLP author by the name of theawesomecooljay inspired me to write a Sonic and MLP crossover a long time ago by reading his stories. I've written other Sonic and MLP crossovers in my, and taking a look back at my fanfic... it made me cringe._

 _What it do you fanfic readers? It's the one with the leather head again! I'm pretty stoked in writing this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it like I will!_

* * *

The next morning, Sonic and Tails are both in the motel, sleeping. Tails stayed at Twilight's library to help her out with Spike, and told her a bit more information about the Chaos Emeralds. In return, Twilight gave him more information about the Elements of Harmony. Tails finally awakens, sitting up and his bed. He stretches his body, groaning.

"Morning already?"

He looks over at Sonic who's fast asleep in his bed. He gets up and walks over to the window that has covers covering it, preventing sunlight to enter the room. When he opened it, he saw a bunch of ponies standing outside. Surprised, his eyes widen.

"WHAT THE?!"

His loud scream awakens Sonic. Sonic sits up in his bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Tails? What's wrong?"

He gets up and walks over, seeing the whole village standing outside of their window.

"That's what's wrong!"

Tails said. Sonic rubs his head.

"Uh... we should see what's going on."

Sonic rushes over to his shoes; he puts them on in a flash, rushing out the door. When he reached outside, he sees the ponies looking at him.

"You wanna explain why you guys are standing outside the window?"

"Why do you think?"

One stallion said.

"We're here to watch you and Rainbow Dash race!"

Sonic raises his brows. Tails walks out the room, watching.

"Yeah uh... I know you guys are excited as I am, but I have a morning routine to follow. I didn't get the chance to shower yet!"

Sonic explains, smelling his armpits.

"Shower later, race now!"

Sonic looks up, hearing Rainbow Dash's voice. She swoops down and lands in front of them.

"I've been waiting all night for this."

Sweat bead rolls down his temple, starting to get a little annoyed.

"I know how much you wanna race me, but-"

"Don't tell me that you're backing down now?!"

Rainbow sticks her wings half way up, giving Sonic a puzzled and stern look.

"No."

Sonic sticks his hands up.

"It's just that I wanted to do my routine, but since you're dying to race now..."

Sonic smirks.

"Then we'll race."

Rainbow Dash sticks her wings up in the air, showing excitement.

"Alright! Finally!"

Sonic and Tails looks at each other.

* * *

A little later at Ghastly Gorge, everypony are sitting on bleachers wearing a Rainbow Dash shirt, and holding a post of her face. Some pegasus are sitting on clouds, watching the race in the sky. Sonic is at the starting line with Tails, stretching. Rainbow Dash is close by, stretching her wings and doing push ups. Her friends: Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, Discord, Rarity, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders has arrived. Scootaloo sees her favorite idol, happily rushing up to her.

"Rainbow Dash!"

She hops on her back, giving her a hug. Rainbow Dash smirks, wrapping her hoof on top of hers.

"Hey, Scootaloo. Glad to see you here."

"Not just me, but them too!"

She points at the rest of their friends. Rainbow Dash smirks.

"Finally all of you made it!"

She notices that one is missing in the group.

"Uh... Where's Pinkie?"

"She said that she was going to invite somepony special."

Twilight explains.

"I don't know who-"

"Here!"

They all heard her voice, but don't know where she's at.

"Up heeeere!"

They all looked up and saw her riding in her hot air balloon.

"Where did you go?!"

Rainbow curiously asks.

"Since this race is going to be huge, I decided to go get somepony!"

"Who?!"

She points at three dust clouds that are coming their way. Everypony squint there eyes to get a better look. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash's eyes widens, raising her wings up.

"NO WAY!"

Sonic and Tails looks as well, while Sonic is stretching is arms. Scootaloo's mouth gapes.

"I- it's-"

"THE WONDERBOLTS!"

Dramatic music starts playing as they swooped above them, doing a large loop, grabbing everypony attention. They were all amazed by their performance that they're doing before the race. With the smoke of trails that are following them, they made Rainbow Dash's cutie mark in the sky, showing that they're cheering for her. Sonic rubs his nose, smirking, watching with amazement as well. They all finally landed in front of the ponies. They all cheered happily. Rainbow Dash starts freaking out in excitement.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!"

Spitfire raises her goggles, trotting over to the mane six.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash. We heard that you were going to be racing somepony. At first, we weren't going to come because we're practicing for the Equestria Games. We then realized how much you like us, coming to our every shows, we decided to come to show our appreciation."

Rainbow Dash has a huge smile on her face.

"Rainbow Dash! This is your chance to prove that you're Wonderbolt worthy!"

Scootaloo states, making Rainbow Dash more excited. Rainbow Dash flies up to Pinkie, giving her a huge hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Pinkie happily hugs her back.

"You're welcome, Dashie! What are friends for?!"

Spike climbs up the rope that Pinkie throws down for him. He enters the basket, smiling.

"Hey Rainbow Dash! Do you have a minute?!"

She looks down, seeing Twilight. Rainbow descends, landing in front of her.

"What's up, egghead?"

Twilight looks back at Sonic, then back at her.

"You sure that you wanna race him? I mean, he IS fast."

She worryingly asks.

"Of course! I didn't do all of this to not race him!"

" I know, I know. If he do win, I just don't want you to humiliate yourself."

Rainbow gives her a stern look.

"You think that I'm going to lose?"

Twilight lifts her wings up.

"N- no! It's not like that!"

"Don't worry! Like... come on!"

She raises her hooves in the air.

"The Wonderbolts are here! If I win this race, then I can show them that I'm worthy of being a Wonderbolt! And he has to give whatever gem that Rarity wants."

She rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, but... wait? What did you say?"

Twilight asks, not paying much attention of what she said.

"Uh... worthy of being part of the Wonderbolts?"

"No, after."

Rainbow Dash tilts her head.

"Sonic has to give a gem to Rarity?"

Twilight facehoof, agitated.

"You what?! Rainbow, there's a reason why Sonic needs that gem. Do you know what you're about to get yourself into?!"

Rainbow's gaze hardens.

"I know what I'm getting myself into, Twilight! If you don't think that I'm going to win, then some friend you are."

With anger, Rainbow Dash flies over to the starting line.

"Rainbow Dash, wait!"

Twilight downcasts, sighing.

"Alright racers! Please step up to the finish line!"

Sonic steps up to the finish line, ready to race. He looks at Rainbow, noticing that she's frowning.

"You okay, Rainbow?"

Rainbow Dash looks at him.

"Oh, yeah."

She smirks a little.

"Get ready to lose, Sonic. I won't hold back!"

Sonic nods, chuckling.

"Now that's what I like to hear!"

All of Rainbow Dash supporters starts cheering to her, knowing that she's going to win. Tails sits next to Twilight, tweaking with his miles electric. He looks over at Twilight, noticing that she's looking worried.

"What's wrong, Twilight?"

"It's... nothing Tails. I'm just worried for Rainbow Dash. Hearing those bit of stories about Sonic last night got me worried."

In her flashback, the two are helping taking care of the sick dragon, Spike. Tails is still informing her on what the Chaos Emeralds can do.

"... and once he harness all seven emeralds, his speed and strength increases."

Tails explains in her flashback.

"He has another transformation that doubles his strength and speed by harnessing the super emeralds, but it's very rare to see him in that transformation."

Twilight raises her brows.

"Wait... you said his speed doubles, right?"

Tails nods his head.

"The state that he's currently in, he runs faster than the speed of sound, but he's proven that he can run beyond it."

In reality, Twilight is biting her bottom lip, looking at Rainbow.

"Racers! Get ready!"

Pinkie Pie announces. Rainbow Dash gets in her racing stance. Sonic dusts his gloves off on himself, then sticks his thumbs up.

"Get set!"

Spike announces. Sonic gets in his racing stance, then Rainbow Dash spreads both of her wings out.

"GOOO!"

Pinkie and Spike screams in the megaphone. The two racers jets off into Ghastly Gorge at incredible speed, shocking the Wonderbolts and everypony else. Although Tails is somewhat watching, he's still tweaking with his miles electric. Sonic and Rainbow Dash are both side by side, having a smirk across their face. Sonic speeds ahead of her, splashing water in her face from running in the stream of water. Rainbow Dash wipes her face off, then speeds up.

"Not bad, Blue!"

Sonic looks over his shoulder, seeing Rainbow Dash behind him.

"Heheh! How do my quills look back there?! I hope you're enjoying the view!"

Rainbow puts both of her hoof out, increasing her speed. She passes by Sonic, flapping her wings even faster. Sonic smirks, easily catching up to her. They're both going in a zigzag, avoiding collisions on rock walls. Sonic starts hopping on rocks and a tree at top speed, showing off by doing flips. He lands next to Rainbow Dash, smirking.

"Show off!"

Rainbow Dash yells out, making him chuckle. She speeds ahead of him, going through the windy cave. She struggles a tiny bit, losing speed. Sonic struggled a little too, but got through it easier than Rainbow Dash, taking the lead. They both got out of the cave; Rainbow's hair was messy, but she didn't care about it too much. Sonic flips in the air, then starts running backwards.

"Come on, Rainbow! Can't prove that you're faster than me by looking at the back of my quills!"

Rainbow Dash growls, speeding up some more. Sonic turns around, seeing thorns up ahead. Once they reached it, they both slowed down and went in. Sonic hops over them, completely slowing him down. Rainbow Dash easily flies in, dodging the thorns. She grabs a vine with her pegasus wing and twirls around it. She lets go, then hops on and springs off on some cacti. Sonic does the same, regaining his speed. They both got out safely, gaining their speed again.

"Rainbow Dash, that was sweet back there! And you're calling me a show off?!"

Rainbow Dash chuckles, but then puts her focus back on the race. Sonic starts speeding up some more, making Rainbow Dash do the same. She then notices that they're about to head into the quarray eels nest. She knows that she wanna win the race, but she also wants Sonic to be safe too.

"Sonic! Up ahead are the quarray eels nest!"

Sonic smirks.

"Something even better!"

He speeds ahead of her, going straight into the nest with Rainbow Dash following. The eels felt their presence, awakening from their slumber. They spring out of their holes, attacking the two. Rainbow Dash easily dodges their razor sharp teeth with ease. Sonic is flipping over them, trying not to get eaten. He springs off of one's head, then uses his homing attack on the other, making them dizzy. Back at the finish line, Pinkie Pie is watching everything through her binoculars.

"What's goin' on up there, Pinkie?!"

Applejack asks.

"Hmm... I see both of them in the quarray eel's nest!"

She informs.

"I hope they'll okay."

Fluttershy worried about their safety. Back with the racers, Sonic brakes hard from an eel blocking his way.

"Uh oh!"

Rainbow Dash sees this. Her eyes widens, seeing one about to eat him from behind.

"Sonic! Look out!"

Caught of guard, Sonic gets eaten by the eel. Rainbow Dash watched in horror, rushing back to him.

"Hold on, Sonic!"

Back at the finish line, Pinkie Pie witnessed what just happened. She gasps in horror.

"Sonic got eaten by an eel!"

Everypony gasps, but Tails continues on tweaking with his device. Back at the nest, Rainbow Dash rushes over, continuing to dodge their bites, until she notices that the eel that ate Sonic is rocking back in forth. It screams, spitting out Sonic. Sonic lands on top of an eel's head, continuing with the race. Rainbow Dash quickly follows, as they both exit the nest. She meets up with Sonic, hoping that he's okay.

"Hey! You okay?!"

Sonic smirks.

"You know what they say about eating hedgehogs! Now, let's get back to this race!"

At the finish line, Spike is looking through the binoculars this time, seeing that the two are safe.

"Hey! They're safe!"

Everypony happily cheers! The two racers blaze past the boulders that Rainbow Dash caused to crash into the Gorge awhile back. She shakes her head, taking her memory off of it. Now is the big shot, the finish line is finally visible down the long valley. At the finish line, Pinkie and Spike both see them coming at high speed.

"THEY'RE COMING! THEY'RE COMING!"

She alerts excitingly. Twilight bites her bottom lip, looking at Tails.

"Finally, I got it ready!

Twilight raises her brow.

"Got what ready?

The racers are neck and neck to the finish line. Rainbow Dash looks over at Sonic, then back at the finish line.

"This was a good race, Sonic! See YOU at the finish line!"

Rainbow Dash stretches her body forward, accelerating ahead of him. Her body slowly forms into a cone, ready to break the sound barrier. Sonic smirks, watching joyfully.

"Rainbow Dash... You've shown great skills back there."

He thought to himself, continuing to watch. As soon as she breaks the sound barrier, an explosion of rainbows appears. Sonic's gaze hardens, running even faster.

"But this is where your limit is at!"

Back at the finish line, everyone starts cheering ecstatically, hearing hier rainboom.

"I guess Rainbow just used her charming rainboom."

Rarity said. Scootaloo happily looks at her.

"Yeah! She's going to win-"

They went silent, hearing another loud boom. They were confused on where the loud boom came from. Tails smirks, knowing exactly where that second explosion came from.

"Seems like Sonic broke the sound barrier too."

"WHAT?!"

Everypony was in complete shock, not expecting him to break the sound barrier too. They suddenly see Rainbow Dash crossing the finish line, not paying attention. A cloud of dust hits everypony in the face. Rainbow Dash comes to a hard stop, digging all four of her hooves down in the ground. She turned back and saw Sonic crossing the finish line by jogging. Rainbow Dash smiles, seemingly winning the race.

"I WOOOOOON!"

Everypony got up and rushes over to her. They all picked her up, happily throwing her up in the air. Twilight was in utter shock, seeing that Rainbow Dash has crossed the finish line first. She thought that maybe Tails was just bragging Sonic's speed this whole time.

"So Tails was bragging about him this whole time?"

She thought.

"You sure showed that blue porcupine what you're made of!"

Scootaloo said.

"I think somepony has to give me something that belongs to me."

Sonic stares at her, then starts laughing. Everypony looks at him, puzzled.

"What's so funny?"

Rarity asks.

"I wouldn't be too sure that you've won."

Rainbow Dash gazes at him.

"I saw you jogging past the finish line after me. What do you mean?"

Pinkie Pie deflates her balloon, landing near them.

"Well duh, silly! Sonic won the race!"

"HUH?!"

Everyone was shocked and puzzled at the same time.

"But I used my sonic rainboom! There's no possible way that he have past me!"

"My miles electric tells us otherwise."

Applejack rubs her head.

"Say what now?"

"I was able to finally able to update everything and get my recording camera out, and managed to record everything before they crossed the finish line."

Tails shows them the video on his device. In slow motion, Sonic has crossed the finish line right before Rainbow did. Sonic saw that Tails was recording. He rushes over and sticks his tongue out, pulling his eyelid down. He hops back across the finish line, as Rainbow crosses it. Everypony, including Spike jaws dropped with amazement.

"B- but, I-"

Everypony rushes over to Sonic, picking him up, and throwing him in the air. They start cheering his name out. Rainbow Dash was devastated. She sits on the ground with her ears drooped to the side. The mane six, Spike, and Scootaloo trots over to her.

"Rainbow Dash?"

Scootaloo puts her hoof on her.

"I... I don't know how I feel right now."

Rainbow Dash said. She looks as if she was on the urge of crying.

"Rainbow Dash, I'm so sorry."

Twilight's gaze softens. Rainbow Dash looks up at her, then turns away.

"You knew... didn't you?"

Twilight couldn't respond, nor did she know how to.

"You knew that Sonic was going to beat me in the race. I... I thought I was going to win... but instead, I've embarrassed myself in front of everypony around... including Sonic."

Everypony looked over at Rainbow Dash, including Sonic and Tails. Rainbow Dash looks up at them, then at Sonic.

"You did your best, Rainbow Dash. That's what's important."

Fluttershy states.

"I know, but..."

Tears starts flowing down her face.

"I... I need to be alone."

She quickly flees the scene at high speed. Sonic and Tails has watched everything that just happened.

"Poor, sugah-cube."

Applejack said. Sonic grasps his fists, then dashes off.

"Sonic?!"

Tails calls out, but Sonic was already too far.

* * *

A bit later with Rainbow, she's sitting on a dark cloud, curled up into a ball. Sonic jogs up from beneath, seeing the lone dark cloud in the sky with Rainbow sitting on it.

"Rainbow?!"

Rainbow doesn't respond to him.

"Rainbow Dash, listen to me!"

"Just... leave me alone. I don't deserve to be looked at."

She buried her face in her arm.

"Don't be upset that you lost!"

Rainbow grunts.

"It's not about that!"

She responds.

"I mean... yeah I'm upset that I lost, but... it's just... that I embarrassed myself in front of everypony..."

She sits up, having her back facing him.

"Including you. I... did my best like you wanted me too, but... it just wasn't enough. Not only that, I was boasting a lot that I was the fastest in Equestria, but... I'm proven wrong."

Sonic crosses his arms.

"Of course you're the fastest in Equestria. I can't take your title."

Rainbow Dash finally looks at him, dumbfounded.

"But you've beat me fair and square. There's nothing that you can say to change it."

"But Rainbow Dash, I'm maybe faster than you, but there's no way that I can take your title of being the fastest flier in Equestria. I can't fly, nor do I reside in Equestria."

Rainbow Dash looks away.

"Your performance back there has greatly impressed me. I didn't expect you to do what I do with those cool wings of yours. You didn't embarrass yourself towards me."

He smirks.

"And that sonic rainboom of yours, it has impressed me as well. I couldn't wait for you to use it."

Rainbow Dash raises her ears, surprised.

"You... couldn't wait to see me use my rainboom?"

"Nope. Twilight has told me tales about your sonic rainboom, and how it changed everyone you know. If it wasn't for you, Equestria, or the entire world wouldn't be what it is today. Something I wish my sonic boom could do. And you know what?"

Rainbow's mouth gapes a little.

"If it wasn't for that rainboom, then I wouldn't have met the coolest pony in Equestria."

Rainbow Dash smiles happily. She hops off her cloud, and lands in front of Sonic.

"That... honestly means a lot, Sonic."

"Yeah... so please don't be discouraged. Everybody may look at you differently now, but little do they know, they're still going to look at the same pony that they knew before I arrived."

Rainbow Dash didn't know how to react. All that she could do is hug him. She wraps her hooves around him, giving him the biggest hug.

"Thank you Sonic. I've gained my motivation back."

She looks at him, smirking.

"I'm going to practice on being as fast as you. I won't give up either!"

Sonic sticks his fist up, proud to hear that Rainbow won't give up being fast.

"That's the spirit. Now come on, everyone's waiting for us."

Rainbow Dash nods, following him back to the finish line at top speed.

* * *

 _Epic race, always an epic race. See ya!_


	12. Chapter 12

_(Fun Fact 5): Dr. Eggman was not intended to be the main villain of this story. A Roman creature known as a faun was going to be the main villain, but I decided not put this character in the story._

 _YO, YO, YO! What is up you beautiful people, Leatherhead is BACK with a BRAND new MLP chapter! Last chapter was pretty intense with the race, and Rainbow Dash upset that she has embarrassed herself in front of everybody. Luckily, Sonic went to go cheer her up a bit! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

A little later back at the finish line, Sonic has made it back with Rainbow Dash. Everypony trots up to them, relieved to see that Rainbow Dash has come back.

"Rainbow Dash, are you okay?"

Fluttershy asks.

"If not, then you can have a little tea party with me and Fluttershy a little later."

Discord surprisingly offers.

"But just only for this night."

Rainbow Dash rolls her eyes a bit, then smiles a little.

"I'm alright. I just needed some alone time."

She then looks at Sonic, who has walked over to Tails.

"And somepony to talk to."

Twilight sighs a little.

"Rainbow, I'm sorry. I was trying to tell you, but-"

"You don't have to say it, Twilight."

She said.

"Although Sonic has proven to be faster than me, I still had the best time racing him. He's taught me today, that no matter how fast he is, I'm still the fastest and the most coolest pony in Equestria."

She smiles a little.

"And that means a lot coming from him."

Applejack gentle punches her.

"That's good to hear, Rainbow. Just next time, know what you're gettin' yourself into."

"Heheh, I will."

The Wonderbolts trots over to her.

"Although you've lost the race Rainbow Dash, you were still bold enough to take on the challenge."

Spitfire pulls her googles up to her forehead.

"Maybe one day, you'll become a Wonderbolt like us with the amazing skills you have. We could offer your blue friend over there to join, but unfortunately, he can't fly."

She puts her goggles back on.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we need to go back to practice for the Equestria Games. See you later."

All three crouched, then shoots themselves in the air, flying away.

"Whelp, I guess I won't be getting that jewel back, since you've lost."

Rarity depressingly sighs.

"Would you quit your sobberin' about that jewel?!"

Applejack asks, annoyed that Rarity keeps talking about the Chaos Emerald that Sonic has.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I surely forgot that you know nothing about fashion; all you do is work on that dirty barn of yours!"

Applejack presses her muzzle against Rarity's, vexed that she would say something rude like that.

"Don't be talkin' about mah barn like that, girl!"

Sonic suddenly steps in between them.

"Alright, girls! Arguing to see who's hair is better isn't going to-"

"We're not arguing about that!"

Applejack rages a little.

"It's the fact of hearing Rarity whining about that jewel you have!"

"It's not my fault! I had to pay nearly all of my bits for it!"

"Wait, are you talking about-"

"Then you shouldn't have betted in the first place!"

Applejack interrupting Sonic's question.

"Well you see, this is actually-"

"And maybe if you keep your nose out of everypony's business, then maybe I didn't have to bring up your barn!"

Rarity interrupting Sonic once again. Sonic face palms, getting irritated.

"Girls, I-"

Applejack growls.

"I feelin' a bit hurt that you brought my farm up! What if I truthfully say that all the dresses you've made are hideous?"

Rarity gasps in horror.

"I'll have you know that-"

"SHUUUT UUUUP!"

Twilight yells at the top of her lungs, stopping the two's altercation. Rarity and Applejack looks at the steamed alicorn. Twilight calms down a bit, shocking everyone around.

"I'm sorry for yelling like that, it's unlike me to do something like that, but please let Sonic explain to Rarity on the reasoning of him not returning the jewel."

Sonic sighs, glad that it was over.

"Now, as I was saying."

He takes the Chaos Emerald out.

"This is no ordinary jewel. This jewel is called a Chaos Emerald."

"Did somepony say... Chaos?"

Discord snaps his finger, causing it to rain chocolate around them. Pinkie Pie happily opens her mouth wide, letting every bit of chocolate.

"That's just a start of it."

Before he could snap his fingers again, he felt a strong stare from somepony. He turns and sees Fluttershy giving him the stare. He smiles nervously, snapping his fingers again, returning everything back to normal. Sonic and Tails both looked at each other in amusement.

"Hey, maybe Fluttershy can give Eggman that same stare to scare him off."

"Hey, we don't wanna scare his mustache away."

"Word."

The two laughed, giving each other a fist bump.

"Sonic... the Chaos Emerald..."

Twilight reminds.

"Oh, right. The Chaos Emeralds are very powerful jewels that can cause destruction, if they're given to the wrong hands."

"When you mean... "Them", do you mean that there's more than one?"

Rarity asks.

"Yeah. There are six more scattered across Equestria. This is one out of the seven that's collected."

Tails explains.

"We had our fun and games, but now it's time that we actually start working on looking for them before Eggman does."

Sonic adds.

"AWWWE!"

Pinkie whines.

"But I was going to throw you a victory party for winning the race!"

Rainbow awkwardly rubs her mane, looking away. Sonic looks over at Rainbow, noticing. Sonic rubs his quills awkwardly.

"No thanks, Pinkie. As much as I like to party, I don't want to party anymore for now. Besides, there's no need to celebrate my win."

"I know! I just want to throw a party."

She smiles.

"Uh..."

Sonic shakes his head, shrugging.

"I have everything updated on my device, but now it has to map everything here in Equestria."

Tails looks down at his miles electric, seeing that it's finally updating the map.

"Either that, or have Knuckles around. He can easily sense them around."

Sweetie Belle looks at Rarity, having a light bulb shine over her head.

"My sister can sense jewels by using her horn!"

She mentions.

"Maybe it can be easy for you to find them!"

Rarity looks up at her horns.

"My horns can, but the only problem with that, is that I can sense any kind of jewels."

"Hey, no worries! We'll figure something out."

Sonic said, tossing and catching the Emerald.

"So, we're helping ya out searchin' for these thingamajigs?"

Applejack asks.

"You don't have to help. Me and Tails have been doing this ever since we've met."

"Which was a long time ago."

Tails adds.

"Of course we helpin' ya, sugah-hog! You've helped me with mah apples!"

"You've saved us from those robots from and that Eggman guy two days ago."

Twilight said, accepting to help them.

"You've helped by coming to my party and enjoyed it!"

Pinkie bounces around them, excited to join them. Rainbow Dash flies in the air.

"I'm all up for an adventure with Sonic! And I wanna thank you again for cheering me up, Blueberry!"

Sonic smirks, raising his fist up.

"Hey, no problem, Rainbow Dash."

"You've been kind to me and my friends. Hearing that bad person you've mentioned before has turned innocent animals into robots. I'm glad to help you, Sonic."

Fluttershy herself has accepted to help them. Rarity looks away, biting her bottom lip. She then sighs.

"I'll help, too. I wanna apologize for my actions on you and Applejack, especially Applejack. I'm usually not like that, it's just, that I've spent so much bits on that emerald, and it's a bit of a pain that I lost so much."

Applejack trots over.

"I accept your apology, Rarity. I apologize, too."

They give each other a hug.

"Geez... why can't people from our word be peaceful as these ponies?"

Tails rubs his head, watching. Sonic chuckles.

"That's how the world is, bud."

"Heeey! Can we help?!"

Applebloom asks.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders are glad to help anypony in need!"

Scootaloo stands on her hind legs, throwing her other legs wildly.

"I wanna join Rainbow Dash and Sonic on this cool adventure!"

Sweetie Belle was happily to join them as well, trotting over.

"Why of course you girls can help."

Rarity accepting them to help, making them excited.

"You can help by NOT coming with us to this dangerous mission!"

Applejack said in a stern voice, making them all pout.

"Dagnabbit!"

Applebloom huffs in anger.

"Now hold on, girls. Everyone deserves a chance."

Sonic said.

"But they're just fillies, Sonic!"

Applejack said.

"Ah just don't want them to get hurt."

"Yeah, I'm actually a bit concerned for Scootaloo."

Rainbow Dash, agreeing with Applejack.

"But we can take care of ourselves!"

Applebloom states, sitting on her hind and raising her hooves.

"How about this..."

Tails walks over.

"You guys can help by being our news reporter. If you see anything suspicious, you can tell one of us the news. Eggman is very sneaky, so it's good to have someone on watch."

"It's not better than goin' with you guys, but we'll take it!"

Applebloom accepting to be their news reporter.

"Okay, so later tomorrow, I want everypony to come by my treehouse. I have a plan that I wanna discuss before venturing for these Chaos Emeralds."

Discord sighs in relief.

"I'm kinda happy that you guys aren't doing this today. I still want my tea party with Fluttershy."

Fluttershy giggles.

* * *

 _This chapter was short, and I do apologize. I hope you enjoyed it though! See ya!_


	13. Chapter 13

_(Fun Fact 6): Sonic and Rainbow Dash were intended to do a quick "warm-up" section before racing; one warm-up was going to include barrel weaving, but now I regret not putting it in the chapter. The race was also going to happen in Running of the Leaves, but I believed that it would've been a boring race with no types of challenges, unlike Ghastly Gorge. In my first published Sonic X MLP crossover, the race happened in Running of the Leaves. The outcome of the race ended with a bit of twist. Sonic did win that race; Rainbow Dash was upset about not winning, but instead of her flying away, she happy to have another rematch with Sonic another time._

 _Yo, yo, to the YOOOO! Leatherhead is BACK with a BRAND Sonic X MLP crossover chapter! Last chapter is a bit more of them setting up for their quest to look for the Chaos Emerald. That's the only reason why the chapter was so short compared to the other chapters. Either way, I hope that you guys enjoyed it at least with Rarity and Applejack bickering like usual. But anywho,it's time to read chapter thirteen now. Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13_**

Deep within the Everfree Forest, Zecora is on her way out to Ponyville to get some ingredients for some potions that she's making at her hut. While she's walking through the mysterious forest, she sees something shining in the corner of her eyes. She takes a look at the luminous object, seeing that it's a Chaos Emerald.

"What is this magnificent object?"

The zebra trots over to it; she gets a better look at it, studying it. After studying it, she thinks about Rarity who would like anything as beautiful as the emerald.

"Pony friend may like."

She happily picks it up in er mouth and drops it in her bag.

"She won't unlike."

Before she could venture on, the ground beneath her hooves starts shaking. A big machine like cerberus trots near her. Zecora looks at the cerberus in fear.

"What is this?!"

The mask of the cerberus opens up, revealing Rover.

"You! Hand over that gem!"

Zecora stands her ground, seeing that it was only a diamond dog.

"No! I will no give you gem you desire! It's for pony friend who will admire."

Rover growls in anger.

"If you don't, then I'll make you regret for not giving us that precious gem!"

"Why you want precious jewel? You animals are cruel."

"We take gem, we give gem to boss, and then we get more gems."

He explains.

"DON'T GIVE THEM THE CHAOS EMERALD!"

A voice shouts out. alerting Zecora. Rover's eyes widens in horror.

"You again?!"

The face mask on the cerberus closes. Knuckles leaps over Zecora and lands a direct punch on the cerberus' face, but it did no damage due to having heavy armor. Knuckles lands in front of Zecora, defending her.

"Run! I'll hold them off!"

Zecora obliges, heading straight off to Ponyville.

"I will return with aid!"

"That mule is getting away!"

Spot yells out. They were about to go on a chase, until Knuckles blocks their way.

"Move it, molerat! Or get chewed up like a bug!"

Rido threatens. Knuckles pounds his together.

"We'll see about that!"

Knuckles jumps towards the mechanized cerberus, throwing a punch. He continues to throw fierce punches at it, but his attacks aren't working at all. Rover yawns a little.

"I'm getting impatient."

They finally run him over, comedically squashing him underground. Knuckles pokes his head out, having Chaos Emeralds circling around his head. He shakes his head gaining his vision back. He then sees that the Cerberus is going after Zecora. He hops out in a rush and chases after them.

"These idiots are really annoying."

* * *

Sonic, Tails, and the mane six have returned back to Ponyville.. The Cutie Mark Crusaders went back to their clubhouse to come up with a plan for when they spot anything suspicious in Ponyville. Sonic stretches his arms, then taps his stomach.

"I don't know about you guys, but that race got my stomach growling for some grub."

Cat food suddenly appears in Sonic's hand.

"What the?"

He then looks at Discord, who's whistling and is looking the other direction. He looks at Sonic, smirking.

"Don't you so called hedgehogs in the world you live in eat cat food? At least that's what Fluttershy has taught me."

Sonic tosses the can over his head, on Rarity.

"Ouch! A little warning next time!"

Rarity rubs her head in a bit of pain. She picks the can up with her magic.

"Sorry."

Sonic apologizes.

"At least I know what to feed Opal for breakfast..."

"Say, what do you two eat?"

Applejack asks. Tails was hardly paying attention, because he's too busy on his miles electric.

"It's... better if I explain it, Sonic."

Twilight said. Rainbow Dash shakes her head.

"They're omnivores."

Twilight explains. Applejack rubs the temple of her head, slightly lifting her hat.

"Which means?"

"They eat plants and animal flesh."

Fluttershy gasps in horror.

"You what?!"

Sonic giggles nervously.

"Now girls, let me explain-"

"Can we trust you around our animals?"

Applejack asks.

"Especially mah dog, cows, and chickens?"

"And what about...US?!"

Pinkie Pie jumps in.

"Will YOU turn us into pony soup and eat us for dinner?!"

"You girls have it all wrong-"

"And you say you save animals, but yet you eat them?!"

Fluttershy surprisingly raising her voice.

"HEY! LAY OFF!"

Rainbow Dash steps in front of him, defending the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic wouldn't turn us into soup. Remember the last time we accused Zecora for turning Applebloom into soup, but didn't?!"

"But how can we trust that?"

Spike adds.

"What if they're waiting for the right moment to eat us all?!"

Twilight glares at Spike.

"Spike! You're not making this any better!"

She groans.

"Girls, we all have to remember that Sonic and Tails are from a different world. We can't expect them to dislike something that we do. Yeah, it's strange that they eat animal flesh unlike us, but they wouldn't try to turn us into soup."

"Especially if both of us don't know how to cook."

Tails adds, finally paying attention to the conversation.

"We've been here for two days now, and look. You guys are still here uncooked and not seasoned."

"And another thing that I would like to point out."

Sonic sticks his finger up.

"Eating ponies is disgusting and no good to us. It's sad that we do eat animal flesh, but it's the only way of living, besides eating vegetables or fruits."

Rarity, Spike, Fluttershy, and Applejack takes a moment to look at each other.

"Then in that case."

Discord snaps his finger, tying the two together over a cauldron of hot boiling water.

"Discord! What the heck?!"

Tails yells out, as the two are trying to break free. Twilight gasps, then looks at Discord with a stern face.

"Put them down, Discord!"

"I can't trust them! Especially around Fluttershy!"

Rainbow Dash grits her teeth.

"Oooh! I think salt would be great on y'all!"

Discord starts adding salt in the water. Fluttershy flies in Discord's face,butting heads.

"Discord! Put those two down-"

"PONY FRIENDS!

They all hear Zecora screaming.

"DANGEROUS MACHINE BEAST COMING!"

They all see her running towards them, out of breath.

"Zecora?!"

Twilight was a bit surprised and confused as to why Zecora is running in such a hurry.

"What's wrong, Zecora?"

Rarity asks. Zecora is trying her best to catch her breath.

"Big machine dog is chasing me! I was able to flee!"

Sonic raises his brows.

"Three dogs wanted this precious jewel!"

She takes out the red Chaos Emerald out her pouch, shocking everyone.

"A Chaos Emerald!"

Tails shouts. Twilight walks towards her in shock.

"Where'd you find that, Zecora?!"

"I find it in the Everfree Forest! Three dogs are chasing me down to get it, so I flee!"

Rarity gives her a disgusted look.

"The Diamond Dogs?!"

"And what did you say about a giant machine dog?"

As soon as Pinkie asks, the three headed Cerberus appears in front of them. Everypony in the village looked in horror, seeing how massively big it is. Discord gulps in horror.

"Aaaand it's time to go feed Angel."

With the snap of his fingers, he vanishes.

"Hey, you can't just-"

Sonic sighs,shaking his head.

"How do we always get into this mess?"

Spike starts sweating, looking at the robot.

"Yeah, uh... I think it's time to go dust Twilight's books."

Spike runs and hides, leaving an outline of him behind. The face mask from all three opens up, revealing the diamond dogs. Twilight horns glows luminously, as she got into her fighting stance.

"You guys again?!"

"Awe, how cute. You guys upgraded from Diamond Dogs to Diamond Cerberus."

Sonic jokingly said.

"Save the jokes for later, Sonic!"

Rainbow Dash said, kicking the cauldron off to the side, and freeing the two. They both landed on the ground, ready to fight.

"If one precious jewel is here, then that means TWO precious gems are here!"

Rido states happily.

"Bald fat man will be proud when we capture those two gems!"

Sonic leaps in the air. The diamond dogs quickly hides back under the face masks on the cerberus.

"Not while we're around!"

Sonic uses his homing attack in different directions, but none of his attacks are damaging it.

"What?!

Sonic lands beside Twilight. Twilight shoots powerful magic at it, but it didn't do any damage. Twilight's eyes widen, shocked that her magic didn't leave a mark on it.

"Why isn't our attacks working?!"

Twilight flies around it, continuing to shoot magic attacks at it. She lands back down on the ground, panting.

"My magic attacks aren't working!"

"Eggman must've built super armor around it! Making it unable for us to break through it!"

Tails informs. All three diamond dogs starts laughing. The mask on the cerberus lifts up, exposing the three dogs.

"It's useless you mules!"

Pinkie Pie suddenly throws a cupcake at Rover's glass. Rover growls in anger, while Pinkie is laughing.

"You just got... CUPCAKED!"

"THAT'S IT!"

The diamond dogs went back under the mask. The cerberus digs its feet underground and pounces towards them. Tails quickly pulls the scared Fluttershy out the way in the knick of time. The cerberus turns itself around by hopping in the air. The ponies, Sonic, and Tails safely got out the way of their attack.

"Sonic, we have to figure out how to get past that super armor!"

Tails informs.

"Sonic! Tails!"

They hear a familiar voice from behind. Knuckles leaps into battle, pounding his fists together, surprising the two.

"Knuckles!"

Knuckles looks at the cerberus, who's about to charge again.

"Save the hellos later! Here it comes!"

Once they charged at them, they all jumped out the way. Knuckles gets up, and looks back at it.

"My punches are useless against that thing."

"We need to get that thing outta here before it hurts somepony!"

Applejack shouts. Rainbow Dash thinks for a moment, looking at the Chaos Emeralds. She then inhales, and exhales. She quickly takes the Chaos Emerald out of Sonic's pouch.

"Huh?!"

She then rushes over and takes it out of Zecora's pouch.

"What are you doing, pony?!"

Zecora having a bewildered and shocked face, wondering why she has taken the Emerald. Rainbow Dash flies towards them with the Emeralds tight in her grip.

"Hey you mechanical mutt! You want the Chaos Emeralds, then come get me!"

She taunts. She quickly flees the scene at high speed.

"GET THAT FLYING MULE!"

Spot orders. The cerberus starts chasing her, right behind her tail.

"DASHIE IS GOING TO GET HURT!"

Pinkie Pie cries out. Sonic pounds his fist into his hand, then quickly follows. Twilight looks at her wings, then sighs.

"I'm not the best flier, but I gotta follow them."

She lifts off the ground, flying towards them. Rainbow Dash is flying ahead of the mechanic three headed dog, looking back at it.

"GET BACK HERE WITH THOSE!"

Rover shouts. All the ponies that Rainbow Dash is flying over is watching her, wondering what's going on. They then felt an earthquake below their feet. They all turned and saw the Egg Cerberus heading their way. They all started screaming in horror. Most of the ponies avoided the charging cerberus from getting trampled on. Sonic is right behind it, trying to get on the tail. When he got close enough, he hops on the tail and grinds up on its back, he then back flips off the tail and grabs the antenna.

"Whoooa!"

His body is flinging all over the place, hanging on dearly. Up ahead, a young filly is walking across the direction of where the Cerberus is following Rainbow Dash. The young filly sees Rainbow Dash flying past above his head. He then turns and sees the Egg Cerberus coming in his direction. His entire body goes in shock, seeing that it's about to crush him. Sonic's eyes widens, seeing him stand there.

"Come on kid, move!"

The kid still hasn't move an inch. Sonic then tries his best to make the robot move by using the antenna, but is struggling.

"NGH! LISTEN BOY!"

Sonic tries it one last time, successfully missing the scared filly. Rainbow Dash looks back to make sure that they were still following. She soon realize that Sonic is riding on it, having horror in her eyes.

"Sonic! What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to try to make sure it doesn't run into anybody! Keep leading it out of Ponyville!"

Rainbow Dash didn't want Sonic to get hurt, but she obliged anyway. Twilight is right behind the Egg Cerberus, trying to catch up to it. Her wings was starting to ache, due to not being used to flying fast as she is.

"Oh Celestia!"

She groans in pain, but wasn't giving up. She just wanted to make sure that her friends are going to be okay. Sonic is successfully in control of the Egg Cerberus, making sure that it doesn't run through any buildings. They have finally made it out of Ponyville with no one hurt.

"It's out of Ponyville, Rainbow Dash!"

Sonic yells out. Rainbow Dash smirks, speeding up a little.

"She's going faster! It's time to go into hyper speed!"

Rover presses a red button inside. The Egg Cerberus slowly starts accelerating, as white aura surrounds its body.

"RAINBOW, WATCH OUT! IT'S SPEEDING UP!"

Sonic cries out. Rainbow Dash looks back at it once again, surprised that it's moving faster. Rainbow Dash gets excited, watching it,

"TRY ALL YOU WANT! NOTHING IN THE UNIVERSE IS FASTER THAN US! NOT EVEN A MACHINE!"

Rainbow Dash accelerates even faster, leaving behind rainbow trails. Sonic hangs onto the antenna even tighter, slowly losing his grip. Rainbow Dash looks up ahead, seeing a cliff. She quickly lands on the ground and skids all of her hooves in the ground to slow herself down. She successfully stops in the knick of time at the edge of the cliff. She looks down, but drops both the Emeralds into Ghastly Gorge.

"Shoot!"

She starts panicking, but then looks back at the high moving Egg Cerberus that's getting closer and closer. Rainbow Dash slouches down, and spreads both of her wings out.

"WE GOT YOU NOW MULE!"

Spot yells out. When the Egg Cerberus got close, Rainbow shoots herself high in the air, making the robot fall down into Ghastly Gorge with Sonic.

"WHOOOOAAA!"

Sonic yells out, letting go of the antenna. Rainbow Dash gasps in horror.

"HERE I COME, SONIC!"

Rainbow Dash flies into Ghastly Gorge at high speed, reaching out for Sonic. Before he has hit the ground, she catches him on time.

"Gotcha!"

They both landed safely on the ground. The robot crashes on the ground getting heavily damaged. It skids in the water, then slams itself on the wall. The wall cracks severely from the impact, causing an avalanche; huge rocks starts crumbling down on top of the machine. Twilight finally makes it, seeing the two down in the valley.

"GUYS! GET OUT OF THERE!"

She yells out. Rainbow Dash steps back, watching everything fall from above them. Sonic sees the two Chaos Emeralds that Rainbow had dropped. He sprints to the two emeralds and scoops them up. A reflection of a falling boulder is shown in Rainbow's eyes. Her eyes dilate in horror, and her body was in complete shock.

"RAINBOW!"

Sonic hastens over to her, having both Chaos Emeralds in each hands.

"CHAOS..."

Twilight eyes dilate as well, seeing that the two is about to be crushed. Once Sonic got close to Rainbow he holds his hands in the air.

"CONTROL!"

They both teleported out of the Gorge, before getting crushed. Twilight was in awe, seeing that the two has disappeared.

"Wh- where did they?..."

Looking around, she finally see them teleport out of the air, landing on the ground.

"HUH?! WHO?!"

Rainbow Dash looks around, puzzled, not knowing what happened. Sonic sighs in relief, happy that he was fast enough to get out of there with Rainbow.

"D- did you just teleport?!"

Twilight asks in awe. Sonic chuckles.

"And that right there, is the power of Chaos Control."

Twilight was amazed to finally see what the Chaos Emerald can do. She then looks down into Ghastly Gorge, where the dismantle robot is at. It was under all the piled up rocks that broke it into pieces. The Diamond Dogs hops out of the pile, looking okay. Sonic and Rainbow walks over to the cliff and sees them.

"Hey! I know how much you wanted to play fetch, but playing too aggressive could get yourself hurt!"

Sonic jokingly said, making Rainbow and Twilight laugh. All three of them growled in anger.

"WE'LL COME BACK AND-"

"Wait! Don't say it! You're gonna say that you're going to come back with a better and stronger robot that will destroy us!"

"I HATE YOU, RAT!"

Rover yells out in anger. Sonic crosses his arms, standing over the ledge.

"I love you too!"

Sonic chuckles.

"Are you two okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

The two looks at her.

"Yeah, it-"

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!"

Rainbow Dash yells, interrupting Sonic.

"I'VE NEVER BEEN THIS THRILLED EVER!"

She starts flying around, happily.

"Yeah, Rainbow! You did great! Keep up the awesome work!"

Sonic sticks his thumb up, congratulating her. He then looks over at Twilight, who's holding her wings in pain. Rainbow Dash lands next to her.

"Hey, you okay, egghead?"

"Y- yeah. Just my wings is aching from trying to move fast. I don't know how you do it, Rainbow, but it's going be awhile for me to get used to flying that fast."

Rainbow Dash gently punches her.

"You'll get used to it. Eventually, you'll be the second fastest flier."

Twilight chuckles.

"Maybe, but you guys head back to Ponyville and check up on everypony. I'll catch up to you guys."

"Or I'll just..."

Sonic picks Twilight up, bridally.

"Huh?! Sonic, what are you-"

"Hang on tight! Come on, Rainbow!"

"W- wait!"

With that, Sonic and Rainbow sprints to Ponyville at high speed, wit Twilight hanging on for dear life to Sonic.

* * *

 _I hope you guys enjoyed! See yah!_


	14. Chapter 14

**"OOOH MY! OOOOOH MYYY! HE'S FINALLY BACK! LEATHERHEAD IS FINALLY BACK FROM HIS SUDDEN DISAPPEARANCE!"** _EYUUUUR! HOWDY, Y'ALL!_

 _Okay, so first thing, first. I wanna apologize for the unexpected hiatus. I jinxed myself a few chapters back or so stating, that I'm not going to leave unexpectedly... which I did, lol. Something unexpected has happened, so I was actually going to come back the week after I "left", but then I was busy with school and such. I was going to come back the week after Valentine, but then I decided to watch the rest of MLP, so I know what's going on. I heard that Season 9 was going to be the last season, so I found the opportunity to watch the remaining of the episodes that I stopped watching the show om, so now I'm caught up with everything. And I also see that I got new followers! Welcome my friends! Now without further ado, let's get this chapter over with!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14**_

Meanwhile back in Ponyville: the mane four, Zecora, Tails, and Knuckles are all working together making sure that everyone in ponyville are safe and aren't injured.

"I think everypony here is okay."

Pinkie Pie said.

"I hope that Rainbow Dash, Twilight and Sonic are okay."

Fluttershy said in her soft spoken voice. Applejack tilts her hat down, wrapping her hoof around Fluttershy.

"Ah'm sure they're fine."

As they were getting done, all three have arrived safe and sound.

"Yo!"

Sonic smirks.

"I do apologize for letting them leave their horrible decorations around the village like this. But luckily we handled the situation pretty well."

Twilight slowly opens her eyes, realizing that he stopped moving. She sighs in relief, then looks up at Sonic.

"You can put me down now.

"Oh, right."

Sonic safely puts her down, but then realizes something differently funny on Twilight. Rarity trots over noticing too. She bites her bottom lip,trying to hold her laugh in. Twilight notices that everyone is looking at her holding their laughs in.

"Is there something funny?"

"Y- your hair. Look at your hair, sweetheart."

Rarity said, with tears rolling down her face. Twilight takes a look at her hair, seeing that it's messy from the powerful wind blowing it back.

"Haha, very funny."

She sarcastically said.

"Anyway, the Diamond Dogs have been taken care of..."

"For now."

Tails adds.

"Eggman doesn't give up that easily. Knowing him, he's just going to keep forcing them to get what he wants for himself."

Zecora trots over with sorrow in her face.

"I deeply apologize for bringing that beast into Ponyville. I-"

"Hey!"

Sonic interrupts.

"No need to say sorry. There was nothing that you could do against that machine. Besides, me and Rainbow had a great time fighting against it."

Rainbow flies in the air.

"Heck yeah! Best time of my life!"

Zecora starts to feel a little better hearing what Sonic said.

"Thank you blue friend."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Knuckles walks from behind.

"You two wanna explain how we all got here, and how come everywhere I go I come upon talking ponies?!"

Sonic looks at Tails. Tails looks at Sonic, blinking a couple times.

"Why are you looking at me? You should know too."

"Well you are good at explaining everything."

Sonic shrugs his shoulders. Tails slams his hand into his face.

"Oh brother... Knuckles, welcome to Equestria. A land filled with magical ponies... And these are our friends."

He gestures over to the mane six. Knuckles gives them a funny look.

"You sure that we somehow didn't get sucked into Amy's dream?"

"At first, I thought we got sucked into a storybook, but seems to me that everything here isn't fictional at all."

Sonic said.

"Nope, partner. We're all real!"

Applejack adds, trotting over to them.

"Were ya here this whole time looking for Sonic and Tails?"

She asks the echidna.

"No. I didn't expect them to be here. I remember waking up in the middle of nowhere, until I walked upon a village that's going under construction."

Twilight cluelessly listens.

"Some weird pony allowed me to stay in one of her houses for the night, but I left as soon as I noticed that the Emeralds are around. There was this huge city I came across, knowing that there was at least one emerald there. I saw one of the Emerald cased inside of a jewelry store, but then that stupid thing came out of nowhere and took it. I was fighting it, until they escaped with one of the emeralds."

"Then that means Eggman has one out of the seven Chaos Emeralds."

Tails said. The echidna aggressively clenches his teeth in pure anger.

"Wait, wait. This village... where did you find it?"

Twilight asks.

"How the heck should I know? All I know is that it's close to the large city I was talking about."

"Does this city have a statue on this little island in the ocean?"

Rainbow asks.

"Yeah, I think..."

"Manehattan... I have to look into that little village later."

Twilight said.

"But for now, we need the help that we can get to find those Emeralds. I've decided to split us up into a group of two, since there WAS eight of us here. But maybe we can-"

Knuckles abruptly clears his throat, making Twilight look at him.

"Excuse me pony, but you should let me si the job myself."

Twilight raises one of her brow, puzzled at his comment.

"Huh?"

Sonic rolls his eyes.

"Oh, brother."

He said under his breath.

"I know you and the flavoured rainbow candy over there helped Sonic with that robot dog, but it's safe to say that since I'm here, I'll find the Chaos Emeralds fast and easy."

Knuckles dramatically points his nose in the air, then crosses his arms with a big smirk on his face. Rainbow sprints over to him, pressing on nose against his.

"What?! Have you bumped your head on something while fighting that thing?!"

"Sorry Rainbow Dash, this is Knuckles. He can be a real knucklehead sometimes. You don't know how many times he got tricked by Dr. Eggman out of all people. He don't think before he takes action."

Knuckles puts his fists up, looking at Sonic who's humiliating him in front of everyone.

"Shut it, Sonic! I'm just saying! She didn't have to be sour about it!"

"You folks have been helpin' us for the past few days now."

Applejack, trotting over with a slight frown on her face.

"We are thankful for Sonic and Tails for helpin' us get rid of those gosh darn pests out of Ponyville! We're not gonna let you go by yaself and look for dose Chaos Emeralds. Ah'm standin' right wit' y'all until we find them all."

She stomps her hooves on the ground with confidence.

"And I know that we're gonna find them if we work together!"

Twilight smiles happily. She trots over to Twilight and stands next to her.

"Applejack is right. I don't care how much you wanna do it by yourself or underestimate us, but if our friends need help, then we're there to help."

Rainbow nods her head, agreeing.

"You already know that I'm loyal to help anypony in need."

She says, spreading her wings out happily. Rarity gently pulls her hair out.

"As you may know, I do love searching for jewels for the fashion of my clothes."

Everyone around glares at her. She looks at them with a nervous smile.

"But I'm gladly here to help my friends."

She chuckles.

"And of course it won't be a fun adventure without me!"

Exhilarated, Pinkie Pie hops all over the place.

"I'm excited to go on an adventure with our new friends!"

Knuckles didn't know how to respond or react, he just looks at Sonic and Tails. They both act as if they didn't see him looking at them; they are whistling, Tails is looking down at his Miles Electric, and Sonic is digging in his ear with his pinky finger looking away.

"I- I'm going to help too."

Fluttershy trots over with a bit of confidence.

"Or at least I will try my best."

"Then it's settled like before."

Twilight said. Knuckles groans and sighs.

"Fine, fine."

Sonic walks up to him and gently punches his arm.

"You'll get used to it, Knucklehead."

Knuckles face palms with sweat bead rolling down his temple.

"I'm really about to go in an adventure with ponies. As if things aren't weird back home."

He thought to himself. Zecora trots over.

"If any of you ponies and new friends need assistant, do come by."

Sonic sticks his thumbs up at her, accepting her help.

"Although we may not need any help, we'll come by if we do."

"Okay, friend. Good luck in your journey, as this will be a goodbye."

She trots away. Everyone start waving their goodbyes.

* * *

Later with the diamond dogs, Fido and Rover are working together to pull Spot out from under the fallen rocks. With a couple yanks, they successfully pulled him out, falling on the ground.

"Ouch!"

Fido gently rubs his aching back.

"Now what? Those idiots took the precious gems!"

Spot asks, right before they hear something buzzing.

"Hey! Have you idiots found the Chaos Emeralds?"

It sounded like Eggman. Rover takes the walkie talkie out his pouch.

"It's the bald man!"

"Then answer it!"

Fido demands. Rover looks down at it, trying to figure out on how to work it.

"Uh... how does it work?"

Fido snatches it out of his hand.

"Just let me do it!"

Fido snarls, pressing the side of the button.

"The mules and the blue porcupine has two gems. We couldn't get it back from them."

Eggman sighs on the other side of the walkie talkie.

"Is the Cerberus I gave you in perfect shape at least?"

All three looked over at the machine that have fallen rocks piled on top. The only part on the cerberus that was fine is the tail, but a rock falls over and crushes it. They all gulped, knowing that Eggman isn't going to be happy about their response.

"Uh..."

"Don't tell me. You somehow managed to destroy a machine that was equipped with heavy armor?"

They didn't respond to his question. Infuriated, Eggman growls in the walkie talkie.

"You idiots have one simple job and you have failed me! Not only did you lose the Chaos Emeralds, you've managed to let a heavy armored robot dog get destroyed! Now quit messing around and get back to the base! Be very lucky that I have something else planned."

"Sir, yes sir!"

They all responded in fear. They all start rushing back to the base.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, the mane six and everyone else are all at Twilight's treehouse. Tails has his Miles Electric on the table with a map pulled out. Everyone including Spike is all huddled around, looking down at the map."

"The land of Equestria is pretty huge."

Tails said, zooming the map out. The map is showing a bunch of locations that Twilight recognizes with ease.

"Since Twilight obviously knows this place better than all three of us, she can tell us where to start."

Sonic has his arms crossed and his feet tapping the wooden floor.

"Now that I think about it, when I was in that creepy forest, I sensed another Chaos Emerald around, but a little further out.

Knuckles tells Twilight, making her raise her brows.

"Really? Then that means... "

She points at the Everfree Forest in the map.

"We should start here, The Everfree Forest."

Fluttershy gulps in fear.

"The... Everfree F-F-Forest?"

Sonic was clueless on why Fluttershy is scared of a simple forest.

"As many forests that I've been through back home, I wouldn't think that there would be a forest that someone is afraid of."

The blue hedgehog rubs his head in confusion.

"It's not just a regular forest, Sonic."

Spike informs.

"The place is filled with horrible looking monsters. Nopony besides us ever go near there."

"Not only that, everythin' grows and moves by itself."

Applejack adds, confusing the hedgehog even more. He looks at Knuckles and Tails, not having a clue either.

"What do you mean that everything grows and moves by itself?"

Knuckles asks.

"Trees grows by itself without our intervention."

Applejack raises her hoof.

"Then the clouds moves on its own like it's natural."

Rainbow Dash adds.

"Hm... seems normal to me."

Sonic remarks, making Twilight remember the conversation that she had with Tails.

"What do you mean that's normal to you guys?! Are you insane?!"

Pinkie Pie shouts, puzzled on how it doesn't bother the trio.

"Clouds move on their own in our world."

Sonic said.

"And definitely trees grow on their own, too. Believe me, we have giant mushrooms that's a lot taller than this treehouse."

Knuckles said.

"I remember the conversation that me and Tails had about this, actually. Rainbow Dash was there too."

Rainbow Dash raises her brow, trying to remember.

"Uh... oh wait, I was. I must've been very bored, if I had a hard time remembering."

Twilight rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, we're going off track here."

"I might as well go search the forest there myself."

Knuckles said.

"And why's that?"

Applejack asks.

"Wha- Do you not see how big that forest is?!"

An irritation mark appears on his temple.

"It's challenging to find a Chaos Emerald in a forest that big, cowgirl! Besides, I don't need to be side tracked if anything happens to you ponies."

Applejack gives him a stern look.

"Well if you're going, then ah'm comin' along wit' you."

"What?!"

Knuckles' eyes widens.

"Ya heard meh. I'm comin' along if ya like it or not. Besides, what'll you do if ya get yaself in trouble?"

Knuckles snorts.

"Easy, I get myself out of it."

"Come on, Knuckles. Just let Applejack go with you. She'd be a great partner."

Sonic encouraging him. Knuckles finally gives up, sighing.

"Fine, she can come.

Applejack smiles.

"Now was that so hard?"

Knuckles responds by mumbling under his breath. Twilight shakes her head.

"Okay, Applejack and Knuckles will be venturing off to The Everfree Forest."

Twilight informs.

"Now where else shall we look?"

She continues to look down at the map.

"I uh... might know where else that we can search for the Emeralds."

Spike calls out, fiddling with his fingers.

"Nice. Where can we search?"

Sonic asks, leaning his back against the bookshelf. Spike takes a moment to respond.

"You girls remember the mountains where the dragons all migrate to?"

Twilight raises her brows.

"I hope you don't mean..."

Rarity trots over, concerned.

"Uh, yeeaah. Dragons love to eat diamonds, so maybe one dragon might've picked one up and thrown it in a pile."

Knuckles eyes widen in horror.

"What?! Out of all things in the world, why diamonds?!"

Knuckles growls in anger, making Spike nervously smile.

"Quit your worrying, Knuckles. With me and Rainbow Dash's speed, we'll get there in no time."

Sonic said, trying to enlighten his mood.

"Yeah, you egghead. Me and Sonic will get it together!"

"You guys still have to bring one more pony with you."

Sonic smirks.

"That's fine by me. We'll bring Flutter-"

"Fluttershy is scared of dragons."

Rainbow Dash quickly informs.

"Although she's confronted one that towers over us, she's still scared of them."

Sweat bead drips down on the side of Sonic's temple. Fluttershy is in the background biting her her hoof, hoping that she doesn't have to tag along.

"Oh... Well"

Rarity trots over.

"I'll tag along, Sonic. I'll be glad to come along.

Rainbow Dash raises her brow. Fluttershy sighs in relief.

"Is it because of the diamonds?"

"Well, no actually. I would like to talk to you guys on our way there."

She explains, surprising everyone in the room.

"Although, grabbing some diamonds wouldn't be bad."

"Ah, geez."

Sonic chuckles a little.

"Okay, the Everfree Forest, and Dragon Land."

Twilight looks back down at the map.

"Heeey! What group am I going to be in?!"

Pinkie Pie asks. Twilight realizes that the group isn't even as she thought. She looks over at Knuckles.

"Don't even think about it."

Knuckles said, having his eyes closed. Twilight rolls her eyes, then looks at Sonic. She noticed that Sonic has to carry Rarity, and Rainbow Dash probably doesn't want to carry Pinkie Pie on her back because of how heavy she is.

"Hm... seems like you'll be in my group, Pinkie!"

"YES!"

Pinkie Pie happily hops over to Tails.

"Hello, partner!"

Tails smirks a little.

"Now to find out where we can search."

She looks back down at the map.

"Hm..."

Twilight starts to struggle on thinking where her group shall start looking.

"I'm having a hard time thinking where to go. You guys should get going before those diamond dogs show up."

Sonic sticks his thumbs up.

"Alright!"

Sonic picks Rarity up, and holds her bridally.

"Ooh!"

She looks up at him.

"Let's go, Rainbow! We got a Emerald to fetch."

Sonic rushes out the door.

"Right behind ya!"

Rainbow spreads her wings out, and darts out the library. Applejack is trotting behind, looking back at Knuckles.

"Come on ya slow poke! Them emeralds aren't gonna catch themselves!"

Knuckles rolls his eyes, while exiting the library.

"Look who's calling who a slow poke."

Twilight smirks.

"Alright, it's time to get to work!"

* * *

 _See you next chapter!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Yooo what is up you beautiful people, Leatherhead is BACK with a BRAND NEW CHAPTER! As some of you know, I did leave an important notice about why I haven't uploaded chapter 15 yet. If you're new to this story, I'll shall recap. The reason why I haven't been uploading lately is because, I was fixing errors in my previous chapters like spelling and grammar error. I want the story to be enjoyable to read without those nonsense being in the way. Another important thing is that I am back! I know some of y'all were waiting for me to upload another chapter, but here I am! Now without further ado, let's begin chapter 15!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 15_**

Sonic, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity are on their way to Dragon Land to retrieve the third Chaos Emerald, hoping that none of the dragons have eaten it already. Rarity is holding onto Sonic for dear life, as the powerful wind is hitting her face, making it difficult for her to open her eyes all the way.

"Oh Celestia! Why must I put myself through this?!"

"Oh you'll get used to it."

Sonic said.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure that it won't take much long to get there."

"By the way, Sonic. I do wanna apologize again for my behavior about those Chaos Emeralds once again. Especially to Rainbow Dash. I shouldn't have used you to make a bet on him."

Rainbow Dash looks at her.

"Oh, it's no problem. As I said before, my race with Sonic was very exhilarating no matter what."

She gently smiles.

"I don't think any race I'll be in will top this one. Either way, let's just concentrate on getting those jewels back."

"What are the dragons here in Equestria like?"

"They're fierce, mean, and terrifying."

Rarity answers.

"I don't believe that there are other dragons that we've seen so far that are nice as Spike."

Sonic raises his brows, surprised that Spike is a dragon.

"Twilight told me that he was hatched out of an egg, but she didn't specify that he was a dragon."

"Yeah, and I hope he stays as adorable and lovable as he is today."

She smiles happily.

"It's kinda hard to believe that he is a dragon, until he's told that he is one. Where are is wings?"

Rainbow raises her hoof.

"That's exactly what I said before! He don't have wings, nor can he really breathe fire!"

Rarity crosses her hoof across her chest, glaring at Rainbow.

"He's still a baby, Rainbow Dash. Who knows when he'll actually grow wings."

She shrugs.

"What? Just saying."

"Either way, he's still a cool little dragon."

Sonic said, accepting the fact that he's considering him as a cool friend.

"Alright, enough chittering. Let's get moving."

Sonic speeds up with Rainbow Dash following.

* * *

Meanwhile at Twilight's treehouse; her, Tails, Spike, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie are still figuring where to begin searching for the Chaos Emeralds. Pinkie Pie, who's jumping around Tails, is pointing to places on the map, annoying Tails.

"Maaaaybe we should... go to here?! Oh no! How about here?! Oooor maybe..."

Pinkie Pie groans in frustration.

"I'm not sure where we should look! This is making my brain bonkers right now!"

She humorously grabs Tails by his cheeks, forcing him to look at her

"WHY AREN'T YOU THINKING?! THE LIFE IN EQUESTRIA IS DEPENDING ON US!"

She presses her nose against his.

"IF EQUESTRIA IS DESTROYED, THEN HOW CAN WE LIVE A HAPPY LIFE?!"

She violently shakes him. Tails grabs her hooves, while his body is wobbling all over the place. He shakes his head, gaining a bit of balance.

"I'm trying, Pinkie. We might just have to pick whatever spot for now and hope for the best."

Twilight shakes her head, disagreeing with that idea, and having something better.

"I may know of a place that we can search first. Spike has mentioned before that dragons love to eat gems, right?

Tails raises his brows.

"There's a place called Fillydelphia that have ponies and dragons living there. Maybe we'll find one there. It's not that long of a trip."

Tails nods his head, accepting that they should head over to Fillydelphia first, since they can't think of anywhere else to search.

"Sounds like a good plan, but let's not forget about..."

He points his finger over at Fluttershy who was innocently standing there, frightened to go. Twilight calmly trots over to her.

"Come on, Fluttershy. Remember months ago that you had the courage to confront a dragon that was BIGGER than us? You were way more courageous than all of us."

She raises her hoof in the air, emphasizing how big the dragon was.

"That was because the dragon was going to hurt you."

She remarks.

"Yeah, and if you hadn't, then we all would've been dead."

"And I'm a dragon as well."

Spike said, waving his hand.

"I know, but you're not as large as those dragons."

Fluttershy said, looking away.

"I..."

"Yeah! And you showed that huge, gigantic, terrifying, enormous, teeth gnashing, sharp-scaling having, horn wearing, smoke-snoring, could eat a pony in one bite, grown-up dragon who's boss!"

Pinkie Pie states.

"Maybe you'll encourage another huge, gigantic, terrifying, teeth gnashing, sharp-scaling, horn wearing-"

"O- okay, Pinkie, we get it."

Twilight stopping her sentence with sweat bead rolling down on her temple. Fluttershy hesitates for a moment, then sighs pitifully.

"Fine, I'll go.

Twilight smiles happily.

"Great, Fluttershy! Let's go get get that Emerald."

Pinkie Pie falls on her side.

"Finally! We're going on a trip!"

Tails sticks his thumb up.

"Okey, dokey. Next stop, Fillydelphia!

* * *

Meanwhile with Sonic, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. They have made it to Dragon Land, seeing a bundle of dragons flying above their heads. Sonic whistles, blocking the sun out of his eyes, whilst looking up at the fierce beasts.

"Wow! There's so many of them!"

"You got to see them during their migration. They look 20% awesome."

Rainbow Dash said, happily enjoying it.

"Although they're pretty scary to be around with, I find it quite entertaining to watch these ravaging beasts fly over our horns."

Rarity said, surprising Sonic.

"Out of everybody in your group, I wouldn't expect you to say that."

Rarity smirks.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Seeing that you are one of the most high cultured girly ponies that I've ever seen in your group. Not only that, you're very girly, you like fashion and design, and you love gems."

"I'd go anywhere with my beloved friends, as long as it isn't anything that'll dirty me up of course."

She flicks her lavender hair out, smirking.

"She's actually full of surprises, surprisingly."

Rainbow adds.

"But come on, the mountain is this way. We can check up there."

She flies over to the mountain at high speed. Sonic picks Rarity up once more and follows. On top of the mountain, a bundle of teenage dragons are messing with each other, playing games, jumping into a pool of lava at a great distance, and most of them are eating gems. Behind the mountain, Sonic, Rainbow, and Rarity sticks their heads out, examining the area.

"So is this where they throw some kind of party or something?"

Sonic asks. Rainbow Dash rubs her head, thinking.

"Maybe? We don't know what most of these dragons do. We can hardly be friends with any because of how rude they are to us."

Rainbow explains.

"It's one of those, "We're more fierce and powerful than you ponies," thing, I see."

"You can say that."

Rarity said.

"Okay Rarity. Use your magic to find any jewels that you can find."

Sonic requests. She obliges, making her horn glow. She scans the area, until she spots two dragons sitting near a big pile of jewels.

"Over there."

Sonic looks over to the direction that she was pointing at, seeing the pile. One of the dragon grabs a chunk of gems, exposing a white Chaos Emerald in the pile. Suddenly, it was picked up by Garble.

"Hey, this gem looks mighty scrumptious."

He said, licking his lips and teasing the other two dragons.

"Give that back, Garble!"

The male dragon demands, standing up. Sonic's brows furrowed, watching.

"I've eaten all of my gems in the pile over there."

He tosses it and catches it.

"You know what those ponies say, "Sharing is caring."

He tosses up in the air, widening his mouth. Sonic's eyes widen in horror, jumping over the ledge.

"Shoot! He's going to eat it!"

Sonic rushes over and jumps in the air, catching it in a knick of time. Garble still has his mouth open, but realized that the Emerald didn't land in his mouth. He opens it, then looks over at the hedgehog.

"Sorry pal, but this Emerald is mine to take. I'm sure that there are other jewels for you to find and eat."

Garble growls.

"Give me my gem back! What are you supposed to be anyway?!"

"I'm just a blue hedgehog that lives freely like the wind."

He smirks.

"Just call me, Sonic."

Rainbow Dash and Rarity rushed over.

"We got the Emerald, now let's get out of here!"

Rarity demands. Garble crosses his arms in disgust, having his eyes on Rarity and Rainbow Dash.

"Yuck!"

He looks away.

"I knew I was smelling pony odor from your body."

"Gotta problem with that, hot breath?"

Garble glares, furious of his insult.

"You're inches away from me and I can smell your breath from here, dragon."

Sonic smirks, making him even more furious.

"Y- you think you're funny?! I'll show you what my fists can do to you!"

Sonic laughs at him. Rainbow and Rarity notices how Sonic doesn't seem to be scared at all being around them. Although, he has fought a Cerberus with Rainbow Dash.

"I know dragons that are more fierce than you..."dragon".

Garble raises his brows.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sonic simpers.

"What do I mean, you say? It's very simple, actually. The dragon was so big, that it could probably devour you all in one bite."

Garble rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, so?"

Sonic starts stepping towards him.

"And guess what? I was the one that fought the dragon that could've eaten me."

Sonic's face darkens over. Garble slowly steps back, while Sonic is approaching him.

"A small blue hedgehog like me could've just ran away, but no! I stayed and fought the dragon, as I slash the giant beast. He SLAMS his head on the ground as I kept slashing, and slashing, and slashing..."

Garble violently sweats. His back then presses against a wall, having nowhere else to go as Sonic continues to approach him.

"And THEN!"

He rushes over, slamming his hand next to the frightened dragon.

"I hopped on its head and continued to cut, cut, cut, cut, and cut until its horn fell off. After that, it left off with only this."

Sonic digs a dragon's horn out of his pouch, that's broken into big pieces.

"Same thing can happen to that nice pretty scale of yours if you don't let us leave without any trouble."

Believing that Sonic recently did slay a dragon, he imagines him doing the same thing to his horns.

"Not my beautiful scales!"

He cries out, trembling in fear.

"Fine! Take it! It's all yours!"

Sonic then gives them a gentle smile.

"Thanks for the cooperation, pal!"

Sonic tosses the emerald and catches it, giving him a wink. Sonic walks away, soon passing Rainbow Dash and Rarity who humorously have their mouth gaped, watching Sonic pass by.

"Come on, girls! It's time to head back to Ponyville!"

Sonic said. A little bit later, the three of them are walking down the mountain, successfully getting another Chaos Emerald.

"Now that was easy, wasn't it?"

Sonic looks at the two, smirking.

"Sonic, the way you were scaring him!"

Rainbow Dash starts laughing.

"The look on his face had me laughing out loud!"

She continues to laugh, throwing herself back.

"By the way, have you really slayed a dragon?"

Rarity said. Sonic shakes his head.

"No, I actually found that horn laying around, so I picked it up. I fought two dragons before, but I didn't actually slay it."

Rarity shrugs.

"But most importantly..."

Rainbow rushes over.

"We got the Chaos Emerald!"

She said, looking at it.

"Hey, can you hold this?"

Sonic requesting Rainbow Dash to hold the Chaos Emerald, which she obliged to do so. Sonic holds Rarity bridally, then looks at the rainbow pony.

"Let's speed back to ponyville. I'm pretty sure Tails and them are already out looking for the Chaos Emerald."

Sonic speeds off, with Rainbow following right behind.

* * *

 _See you next chapter!_


	16. Chapter 16

Howdy, guys! It's been awhile since the last time I've ever uploaded a new chapter. Whelp, I've honestly got some bad news about this story. Although it may seem like I'm enjoying writing this story, I'm honestly not. At first, I was enjoying it, because I thought I knew what I was writing, but when I looked back at it, I really wasn't feeling it for this crossover. I really wanted to finish this story by the end of the year, but it's not going to happen. The only thing I got right in the story are the characters. I try my best to make sure that the characters in the story aren't out of character. That's about it, everything else seems like a fail, except for certain parts in the story I really liked.

So what I am trying to say s that I'm done with this story... Note... I'm done with THIS story. What I am deciding to do is remake my story and try to make it a bit better than the original. Right now, I'm coming up with ideas on how to make the story more enjoyable for you viewers to enjoy. This new crossover story will definitely come out in November, if you guys are still interested in reading it. I feel bad for having to delete this story soon, because you guys were waiting for months and months for a new chapter to publish, just to see that the story is getting deleted, and I deeply apologize for it. Like I said before, if you guys are still interested to see my new story, I'll keep you guys updated on what day that the new story will publish.

I hope you guys understand. I really didn't want to do this, but once I make my final decision, I'm not turning back.

I will see you guys later, CHOW!


End file.
